


In a heartbeat

by Slivia912



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Fairy Tail, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Winx Club, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slivia912/pseuds/Slivia912
Summary: This is a story about a young girl who simply wants to become a pro hero. This is her story on the process of getting there.





	1. before we begin

I wanted to start off by saying that this book is a crossover book. There will be several fandoms within this book, some are more noticeable than others. Also I would also like to point out that there will be chapters that will either connect to the plot, they'll take place in the past or they'll just be chapters that aren't connected at all.

So please take note that a lot of the characters will be ooc, I'm trying my best to with them


	2. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night and Shota was already exhausted as it was. He was on his way home after stopping a villain from attacking a store. That was until he heard a baby crying. He thought that he was hearing the sound of crying, he brushed it off until he was passing an alleyway. It was kind of dark considering how late it was but he was able to see what was there. When his eyes fully focused, he was able to see that there were two small silhouettes of creatures that he had yet to recognize on the ground. When he entered the alleyway to get a better look, one of the silhouettes was in the shape of a bird. The other one, Shota wasn't too sure on what it could be. The two of them were standing close to the basket and were talking. "What are we going to do this time Pichu? We can't just take her out of this alley way again. We’re going to get caught and we might not see her again if we’re not careful" the bird told the other. 

"What else are we going to do, you know for a fact that she hates thunderstorms, Murkrow. We can’t stay here or she’s going to get sick again. Don't you remember the last time she got sick?" the other silhouette said. "I'm aware of that but who's going to take her in for the night? We don't know anyone that would just take her from us and will let us continue to see her after that" Murkrow told him. Shota felt the need to help the three of them but if he did, it would have probably put them at risk. There was always a possibility that he could take care of them for a while then put them into an orphanage but what then would happen to these three after that? He wouldn't know unless he just kept them and did it himself. Shota didn't know how he was going to manage that, he could at least try and see how it goes from there. As Shota approached the duo, they noticed him approaching almost immediately. 

This made them get defensive than they already were in front of the basket. "What do you want us?" Pichu growled at him. There small sparks of electricity that were coming off of the red spots on his cheeks at this point. “I’m not here to hurt any of you. I'm just here to take you guys somewhere that’s safer than an alleyway” Shota pointed out. “How do we know that we can trust you? We've never seen you and you also look like you’re homeless” Pichu snapped back. "You certainly have a lot of talk for someone that doesn't have a place to stay” Shota said bluntly. “We don't need your help, we can manage just fine," Pichu said. “Maybe you can but can you still manage her and to take care of yourself?" Shota asked. Pichu looked back at the basket and back at Shota in frustration. 

"Pichu, maybe he can help us. It's been months since someone wanted to actually help take care of her" Murkrow whispered to him. "Are you completely sure that you're here to help and not going to use her in the future?” Pichu asked. “Yes I'm completely sure that I wouldn't do something like that to her" Shota said. Pichu looked at Murkrow, who gave him a slight nod in return. "Fine but that doesn't mean I trust you completely yet" Pichu said. When Shota picked up the baby and took her out of the alleyway, he noticed that she stopped crying immediately. "Looks like she likes you already,” Murkrow said when he flew over to him. When he took a better look at her, she had short dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. She had an ivory skin tone with light freckles that ran across her nose.

"So why would you want to help us? You don't even know us or what happened" Murkrow pointed out. "It’s like I'm supposed to be the one that saves her" Shota replied back to him. But it was a bit more than that to him the more that he thought about it. It felt like the both of them were meant to meet each other. Maybe not like this but under different circumstances. "Have you ever held a baby before because I don't think that’s how you're supposed to hold one" Murkrow stated. Truth be told, he hasn't held a baby in a while and the last time that he did, they were taken from him after a few minutes. So this was very new for him but it had to be done. "I actually haven't held one properly, so I guess this will be a learning experience for me" he said before starting to walk. As he did, Murkrow and Pichu had followed close behind him. Pichu had been on Murkow’s back since it was faster than him trying to run after them. 

"I never got your names, what are they?" Shota asked. "The one on my back is Pichu, me on the other hand, I'm Murkow," Murkrow answered. He nodded in response and just kept walking to his house. It didn't take long for them to get there, which happened to be 10 minutes since he wasn't that far away. "Are we allowed in?" Pichu asked. This was the point where he felt the panic run though his tiny body. Were they going to be separated now? “Yeah, come on," Shota said. He opens the door and goes in, the duo follow him in. Murkrow had landed on the couch while Pichu got off of his back and sat on the floor. Shota placed the baby on the couch before going into the kitchen. "So who are you two supposed to be to her?" He asked them. 

"Consider us to be protectors of her. We were dropped off with her when her parents didn't want her anymore. We've been keeping an eye on her ever since" Murkrow answered. "How long would that be?" Shota asked as he entered the room again but this time, he had a bottle of water. "Today would make it 3 months, surprisingly we're good with taking care of her," Pichu said. "If you don't mind me asking, do you know her parents and what they left her in that alley?” Shota asked them. "Oh yeah, we knew them. In fact we didn't really like them nor did we get along with them but we weren't just going to leave her by herself. That really didn't sit right with us" Murkrow explained.

Pichu on the other hand didn't feel like it was a good idea to tell this guy anything but was he good at speaking his mind? Of course he wasn't, so he just kept his mouth shut for the time being. "Do you know what happened to them?" Shota asked again. "Um, I think that they were planning on going against the system after they dropped her off. So they're villains now, it was a good thing that we stayed with her actually" Murkrow said. "Are there more of you roaming around?” Shota asked him. "Of us? Not really sure but I guess that there are different types of crows and rodents around here but probably not like us" Murkrow told him. He picked her up after a while and held her properly this time. "When was the last time she ate?" Shota questioned. "From what I can remember, it was like 40 minutes and it was his turn to feed her" Murkrow said.

Shota didn't respond after that but instead started to think of what he was going to do with the baby. If he kept her, it would make his life even difficult. If he dropped her off at the orphanage, he would probably never see her again. 'Why should I care? She's not even mine' He thought. He decided that he would give her a bath before making a decision. After he was finished with that, Shota put one of his shirts on her. "So does she have a name?" Shota asked them. "Not yet, you can give her one if you want if you're planning on keeping her. But you know, we never got your name" Murkrow told him. In the process, she was pulling at his hair. He let her since it seemed to make her happy. That was until he heard a growl come from her. "You're hungry, aren't you?” He asked her. He knew better than to think that a baby could understand what he was saying. To his surprise, she nodded and gurgled at him. Shota carried her back into the kitchen.

"Give her grapes, she likes those a lot," Murkrow announced. Shota got a couple grapes and gave it to her. She took them from him but wanted to give one to Murkrow. He didn't want it but since it was coming from her, he took it from her. "So long have you guys been in that alleyway?" Shota asked. "For 2 days, we kept moving around," Pichu said. After a while, she fell asleep in Shota’s arms, he took her back to his room and laid down with her on his chest. "This is just a warning for the future, be careful how you hold her. Her bones aren't that strong like they should be but that's if you're going to keep her" Murkrow announced. Shota nodded to acknowledge him. "Do you know anything else about her?" Shota asked him. Murkrow was sitting on the window sill at this point. "I'll only say if you're going to adopt her. I don't want to tell you, just for you to give her up" Murkrow told him. Shota remained quiet as she continued to sleep on his chest. Shota went to sleep shortly after. Murkrow watched over them and waited till morning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are”


	3. Chapter 2

It's been about 15 years since I've been adopted by my new dad. I’ve had Murkrow and Pichu by my side ever since. Over the time of being with those two, they would be the ones that were watching over me while my dad was busy doing other things. Anyway on to other news of my life, I was currently in my room, drawing out a couple of options on what my hero costume could be. That was until I heard heavy footsteps approaching my door and the door opened. “Is there something that you needed on this fine day dad?” I asked him. “Yeah, I was wondering if you would pick up some stuff for me,” my dad asked. “It depends on what you want me to get and where you want me to go,” I told him. I put my drawing notebook back into my bedside table before getting up. “Here that this” he said as he gave me a piece of paper that was in the form of a list. “Do I really have to go?” I asked him. 

“Yeah, unless you want your buddies over there to stave. You can take them with you if you want, I don't care” he said. Those two were currently asleep on my dresser so they weren't a problem right now. “Before I forget, you have your entrance exam coming soon. Have you been practicing with that flute of yours” he asked. “Of course I have, did you know that I can switch how it works?” I asked him. “What are you talking about?” He leaned on my door frame. “Like instead of playing it and having things break all the time, I can change it and have it just play how a normal flute would” I explained to him. “Show me when you come back if I'm even awake by then” he said before leaving. Now since I already took a shower this morning and was dressed, I was able to leave when I wanted. I took notice that Pichu was starting to wake up. “Hey Pichu, do you want to tag along with me going outside?” I asked. I couldn't ask Murkrow since he was sleeping on one of the pillows that I had gotten him. “Yeah, I need some air actually,” Pichu said before jumping on my shoulder. I took my keys before leaving the room. 

I spotted dad on the couch in his sleeping bag. I placed a post-it note on his forehead saying that I was leaving. “So what are you going to get at the store?” Pichu asked. He was still on my shoulder when I left. He only stayed since I was faster than he was. “Honestly he just wanted me to buy some stuff that I cook with” I told him. “Well he does know that you can cook Musa” Pichu pointed out. Oh, I forgot to mention to you who I was, let me do that now. I'm Musa Aizawa, adopted by Shota Aizawa. He adopted me when I was baby, I'm 15 now. I went too and am still going to Aldrea middle school. I would say that I've had an interesting time. I was planning on going to U.A in the future. Anyway, I found out that I got two quirks instead of just having one but they did come at different times of my life though. One of them is a summoning quirk, to which I find to be cool actually. I'm able to summon either objects or creatures, more like weapons to put it in better terms. For the creatures part of it, I would have to have a connection or make a contract with them before I'm able to summon them. 

Now the other one is like a music type of quirk but it's also like a sound related quirk, so my hearing actually is really good considering it's more than average to a regular person. Oh, so I have this flute that I use but it has a couple of settings on it. I'm only aware of two of them but I feel like it has more to it though. They'll only work with my quirk, I've tested it out a couple of times with some of my family members and it turns it into a normal flute but if I use it, the flute turns into a weapon. Anyway, enough of that, onto other things that has me involved. That would mean that I was on the floor since I wasn't looking where I was going. 

It happens a lot and I needed to stop that. I looked up at the person that I had bumped into. Unfortunately, it wasn't a stranger but someone I knew from school. “Well look at what we have here, the quirkless bitch that wants to go to U.A” Bakugo snarled at me. “First of all, just because I’ve never been seen using my quirk doesn't mean I don't have one. So stop assuming things about me when you haven't talked to me about it” I told him. I got up and dusted my clothes off and picked up Pichu. “You should know that I'm not that type of person that shows off their quirks to others to judge me or force me to be friends with them. Also, I would like to add that I have two quirks and not just one so try to get your facts correct, goodbye” I started walking away from him. I could tell that he was getting angry from my response but I could care less about that. I continued my way to the store. “Hey, are you okay?” Pichu asked. “Oh I’m fine, just dandy” I told him. I didn't like how rowdy he was with his friends or to the people he interacted with. He was always screaming and yelling just to get his point across. 

I only knew Bakugo because we were in the same class together. “You know that I never liked loud people, that's probably one of the reasons why me and my dad get along. It was always about him and his ego, I'm kinda tired of it. I can never really talk to him without him interrupting what I'm trying to say” I added. The couple seconds of being left alone didn't last long considering that I was slammed against the wall. “Was that really necessary?” I asked him. Now that I was held by the shoulders by an angry Bakugo, I guess it was necessary for him. At this point, his face was really red and my immediate thought was that he was going to vomit on me. It wouldn't have made sense but it was possible. “Listen here buddy, just leave her alone” Pichu growled at him. There were small sparks coming off the red spots of his cheeks. It was a sign that he was getting frustrated with someone or something. “And what are you going to do about it?” Bakugo’s grip on my shoulder got tighter. Did mention that I didn't like being touched. Being grabbed, poked or anything related to that wasn't my best suit. 

It really irritates me when the people that I didn't really like touched me. Not only that but I've mentioned this multiple times to him before but I have sensitive skin. I guess he just never listened to me and it's frustration. My family is the only one that really touches me, it was mainly hugs from them. I looked back at Bakugo and noticed that he had a panicked look on his face. His grip on my shoulders were gone. I had a feeling that Murkrow had something to do with this. Bakugo seemed to back off from me. It was like he was struggling to talk as he backed away. “Let's get going, we don't have all day,” Pichu said. I had gotten to the store after a few minutes. Pichu kept jumping around the store collecting anything that he wanted, to which I had to put most of them back. Anyway, after that, we had gotten everything that we needed. I paid before leaving the store and started heading home. On our way back, Murkrow had come about. “What are you doing here?” I asked him. “I woke up to find that you two weren't there. I would have asked your dad where you went but he was asleep when I went to go look for him. So now I'm here trying to get fresh air” he said. “If you don't mind, could you take this bag?” I asked him. 

He took the bag that I was giving him. “So what did you even do to Bakugo earlier?” I asked again. “Made him think that his mom was there and followed him back to his house” he said. “Who are they?” Pichu asked. I noticed that there were small sparks coming off his cheeks again. “Who are you talking about?” I asked him. “Look ahead,” he said. When I did, there were a group guys up ahead. I should feel worried about this but I wasn't. I didn't know what was going on but it obviously wasn't right. “Murkrow just head home, I’ll meet you there” I instructed him. “Just be careful,” he said before flying off. I carefully walked past the group but I had a problem with them. “What's a girl like you doing out here by yourself?” one of the guys said. I would say that there were 5 of them just standing around. I ignored them and kept going. That was until one of them grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me towards them. “Could you let me go?” I asked him. “I don't think so,” he said. His grip got tighter on my wrist. I tried to pull my arm from him but he just kept pulling me back. “I would suggest you just let go before we have a problem here” Pichu growled at him. His sparks were getting a bit bigger. 

Him being annoyed with this was starting to get noticeable. “And what are you going to do pipsqueak” the guy taunted. Pichu got out from my grasp and crawled on to him. He smirked at him before basically electrocuting him. This guy eventually let go of me and fell back. Pichu jumped back into my arms and seemed satisfied with his actions. “I think that you made this situation worse, Pichu” I said. I started to back away from the rest of the group slowly. “How did I manage to do that?” he asked. I swear he seemed to act like he didn't do anything wrong. Since they were following my movements, I ended up running away from them. “Well now they're chasing us, so good job” I told him. I didn't get far since I ended up falling. I heard that they were getting closer. Before I could do anything, a large figure appeared in front of me. Of course it was my uncle Yagi or what you may refer to as All might. “It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!” He was as loud as ever. He seemed to scare off the guys with his presence. “Although I could have handled this myself, thanks for coming” I smiled up at him. “No problem young Musa. Where are you heading off to anyway?” He asked before going into his other form.

“I was going home after coming from the store” I admitted as I got off the floor. I had to dust my clothes off for the second time today. This sucked so much because I probably have new bruises that I have to treat when I get home. “Is Murkrow still with you guys?” Uncle Yagi asked. “No he’s not, I sent him home a few minutes ago” I picked Pichu back up along with the bags. “Why do you ask?” I asked. “Just wan-” he attempted to say before spitting out blood. “Are you okay?” I asked him. “I’ll walk you back,” he offered. I said as I walked off. It was a quiet way back to the house but it was a comfortable silence. We made it back to the house in no time since it wasn't far from where we were. “I'll be teaching at U.A when you start going there,” Uncle Yagi said. “Repeat that” I told him as I opened the door. “I know you heard what I said. Anyway, by the time you pass your exams, I'll be a teacher there” he said. I nodded before going inside with the bags. Pichu had jumped off my shoulder seconds later. 

“Are you going to come in or not?” I laughed as he stood in the door frame awkwardly. “I don't know if your dad wants me here,” he said. “Come on, he's in the room now. He doesn't know I'm back yet and is probably still asleep” I said. I could hear something coming to my room before I heard something on the ground. When I went to investigate what the problem was, my dad's door opened. “I see that you're well rested,” I joked. I could tell that he wanted to go back and go to sleep. “Not really, it could have been better. Now did you get everything?” He asked. “Yeah, the bags are in the kitchen. I just have to check on something real quick” I said before going into my room. That noise from a few minutes ago was the full body mirror that I had. “So, who knocked it over?” I asked while putting the mirror back into place. Murkrow was on my window sill while Pichu was on my bed “It fell over by itself...” Pichu trailed off. “I can tell that you're lying to me. The way I had it positioned wouldn't have made it fall” I pointed out. “So which one of you moved it?” I asked again. They looked at each other then back at me. 

Not one response came from them. “If no one wants to admit their fault, I guess no one gets dinner tonight” I said before leaving. “Hey that's not fair. We're going to stave here if we are not feed” Pichu came running towards me. “Then why can't you tell me that you're the one that moved it?” I asked him. “What are you talking about?” Murkrow asked. “There were small paw prints on the bottom of the mirror” I pointed out. At this time, my dad and uncle were in the kitchen putting away the groceries for me. “So since you found out who knocked it over, are we able to eat dinner tonight?” Pichu asked hesitantly. “Murkrow is, not you” I told him. “That's not fair!” Pichu shouted. “It's completely fair, you could have broken my mirror the way you dropped it” I calmly said. “It's just a mirror, you could buy another one” Pichu said. “That is not the point that I’m trying to make here” I told him. “Then what are you trying to say then?” Pichu asked. “What I'm trying to say is that if you're going to be in my room, don't touch anything that you can't fix," I said. Before we could go any further, we stopped by uncle Yagi “What going on that got you so riled up?” He asked. “He almost broke my mirror and tried to say that he didn't do it,” I said. 

“That shouldn't be a good reason to be mad,” He sighed. “It was a mirror that was still in good condition. Can he stay for dinner?” I turned my attention over to my dad. “Yeah, I guess. So do you feel prepared for the entrance exam?” Dad asked. “Yeah actually. Do you know who you'll have in your class?” I questioned. I sat next to my uncle and watched as my dad trudged around. “Not yet but you'll be the first to know who they are” he said. 

Now a couple of weeks later after this, the exams felt like it came sooner than I expected it. Always, I got dressed and packed anything I needed in my bag. “Are you two ready to go?” I asked them. “Yeah let's go” Pichu said before jumping on my shoulder. I picked up Murkrow and made my way through the house. My dad was laying on the couch in his sleeping bag. I went over to him. “So you're leaving now?” He asked. “Yeah, I'll see you later dad” I said. I patted his head before leaving the house. I made it to the school in time since it was a short distance away. There were already students there waiting to go in. I could tell that people were staring at me, probably because of Pichu and Murkrow. Did I care about that? Honestly, I really didn't care what they thought right now. Now, what I didn't expect was that I tripped and fell. Murkrow flew from my arms while Pichu wasn't on my shoulder anymore. “Are you okay?” I heard someone ask. I noticed that I landed on this boy that had short red hair. 

It was spiked away from his head at all angles with gel. There were small turfs that resembled horns. His eyes were a nice shade of red that fit him. Also there was a small scar over one of his eyes. “I'm fine thanks for asking” I said before getting off of him. I assisted in helping him back to his feet. “I'm Eijiro Kirishima” 

“I'm Musa Melody”

I clearly had to change my last name to people that weren't the ones that I considered family. “So you're here for the exams?” He asked. “Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” I asked. Pichu made his way back to my right shoulder. He seemed to like my right shoulder for some reason because he was always on that one. Murkrow came back over to me and landed on my head. “Who are these two? Are they helping you?” He questioned. “No, they just wanted to come along,” I told him. I noticed that people were already going in. “We should start heading in,” I suggested. “Yeah” he agreed.

“I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are”


	4. Chapter 3

We made it to this big auditorium and sat kinda in the middle. I didn't want to be in the front because of uncle Mic's loudness nor did I want to be in the back. “So what kind of quirk do you have?” Kirishima whispered to me. “I have summoning and music as quirks” I whispered back at him. That's when Present mic started to explain how this test was going to work. I wasn't fully paying attention since my dad already went over this with me. “You'll be my eyes in the sky right?” I asked Murkrow. “Of course” Murkrow nodded. I glanced at the card that was in front of me. It had my name and the city that I would be in. City A was what it was but I had a feeling that it was going to be easy for me though. “Hey, it's time to go” Pichu stood on the desk. “Me and Murkrow are going, you're going with Mic” I said before getting up. “That's not fair,” he whined. “He'll take care of you. I'm sure of it and plus you can watch when I fight” I suggested. After I gave Pichu to Uncle Mic, I went to go change my clothes. I ended up wearing this black track suit since it gave me more mobility. 

I also had my hair up in pigtails, it felt better to have them up than to have it down. Me and Murkrow quickly went to the area that I was supposed too. “Are you ready for this?” Murkrow questioned from my shoulder. “Yeah, I am actually. Can you spot how many are in the area for me please?” I asked him. He nodded before leaving my shoulder and flew over the city. There were quite a lot of kids here and I didn't like crowds so I wasn't really near them. I hoped that this one person that I glanced over to didn't over to me, I wasn't in the mood for his yelling right now. Unfortunately, life didn't like me enough to tell me that I shouldn't have my wish because he spotted me. He came over to me with rage in his eyes. Before he could tell me anything, Uncle mic yelled for us to go in. I thought it would be funny to bop his nose, which I did. I quickly ran from him since his face got really red. “There's a few bots if you go left” Murkrow informed me. “Thanks,” I said. 

He flew off again, I ran off. 'I have ten minutes to do this. I just need to focus' I thought. 5 minutes passed and I got a couple of bots in this area. Now I was currently on this rooftop looking for a bot. I found one that was close by, I played my flute. Medium purple notes came out quickly and wrapped around the bot. The boy broke into pieces on the ground. “Hey that was my kill, you bitch!” I shuddered at how familiar that voice was. I looked over the rooftop only to find it matched someone who I didn't like very much. “Oh look, it's the quirkless bitch” he called out. “Oh look, it's an asshole that can leave me alone. If you're attracted to me, you should have told me sooner” I laughed. I heard Murkrow's laugh in his own ways I guess. He turned really red. “Why would I be attracted to something like you? You're too ugly for my taste” Bakugo snarled at me. “I'll keep that in mind the next time you come to hit on me in the only way you know how” I joked before jumping to the next building. I saw that there was a girl below having a problem with her bot. I didn't know what her quirk was but all I knew was that she wasn't good with it. Since I was a good person at heart I decided that I was going to help her but there was much time for me to do this. I summoned two of the spirits that I had been with for a couple of years. 

One of them was named Oshawott, he was a sea otter-like spirit. He had a small white head with dark blue triangular on the sides. Oshawott's eyes are dark and his dark orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval. He had freckles that covered his cheeks which had whiskers coming from them. Two pointed teeth can be seen when he opened his mouth. He had light blue on him that looked like bubbles around its neck. His arms were small, white and rounded, while its feet are dark blue with three toes each. He had this shell on his stomach that he called a scalchop. He had a rudder-like dark blue tail. The other one was named Totodile, he is a crocodile type of spirit that has well-developed jaws. He has red eyes with ridges above them, black markings around his eyes, and has several sharp teeth. On his chest was a yellow, V-shaped marking that extended to his arms; there is a thin line through the center of the marking. Totodile has five fingers and three toes. Down his back was a row of three red spines with a small, red ridge on either side. The tip of his tail has a single red spine as well. 

“Are you two ready?” I asked them. The both of them nodded at me. “Let’s get going” I said before jumping off the building since it wasn't too high. Oshawott and Totodile had stayed on top of the building and distracted the bot with water. I pulled my silver flute and played it. Purple quaver notes came out and wrapped around it before breaking it completely. The pieces landed in different places as time ran out. “Are you ok?” I asked the girl. “Yeah, I think I am. Thanks” she said. I had around 57 points in the end and I was honestly fine with that. I started wondering how Midoriya did since he said that he was going to participate. 'I'll text him later' I thought. I wasn't really friends with him but I still talk to him. I went back to the locker room and changed. Now I just have to wait and see if I get accepted into the school.  
“Do you think I'll get accepted into U.A?” I asked Murkrow. “Yeah, I'm sure of it,” Murkrow confirmed. “We'll see soon enough” I said as I continued my walk back home. I got home with Murkrow still on my left shoulder. “Are you hungry?” I asked him. “Yeah, what's in the fridge?” He asked. “There's the food that I made yesterday. Do you want that?” I asked, pulling out the bowl. “I'll take it,” he said. I took the wrap off the bowl before putting it in the microwave. That's when the door opened again. Uncle Yagi and Yamada came in with my dad and Pichu. “Hey guys. Wait what happened?” I asked as I looked over to see them coming into the kitchen. “Oh we're just here to congratulate you on today” uncle Yagi said. 

Him and Uncle Mic sat at the table while Pichu got on my shoulder. “They wouldn't stop bugging your dad into coming over,” Pichu said. “Yeah? Where is he now?” I asked him. “In his bedroom. He said he was tired and frustrated” Pichu said. “From what?” I asked him. The microwave stopped and I gave Murkrow the bowl.“It was when you were interacting with Bakugo. Him and a few others pros were slightly aggrieved by that” Pichu said. 

Mini flash back

Pichu was currently on Shota's shoulder since it was the only spot available. Pichu noticed that Musa was now visible on one of the screens. “We should turn up the volume on her screen,” Pichu suggested. The screen that had Musa got bigger to show that she was on a building. She played her flute with medium purple notes and came out quickly and wrapped around the bot. The bot broke into pieces on the ground. “Hey that was my kill, you bitch!” An ashy blonde boy yelled up at her. They could see Musa slightly shudder at it. Most of them didn't know who Murkrow was when he landed next to her. Musa had looked over the roof top only to find out who it was. “Oh look, it's the quirkless bitch” he called up to her. “Oh look, it's an asshole that can leave me alone. If you're attracted to me, you should have told me sooner” she laughed back at him. 

Murkrow's laugh could be heard. His face turned really red. “Why would I be attracted to something like you? You're too ugly for my taste” Bakugo snarled at Musa. “I'll keep that in mind the next time you come to hit on me the only way you know how” Musa joked before jumping to the next couple buildings. “Your daughter is certainly a character isn't she?” Midnight said as she put a hand on his shoulder. “Musa may act like it but she wouldn't have done that if she didn't like the person. You know this already, don't act surprised by this” Shota glanced at her. 

End of flashback

“I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are”


	5. Chapter 4

"You should go talk to him Musa," uncle Yagi said. "I will, just not right now" I told him. The conversation stopped after that for a few minutes. I took the bowl from Murkrow and put it in the sink. "So was there anything that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked them. "Well we wanted to tell you that if you get accepted that we're going to treat you like everyone else there" uncle Yamada explained to me. "I knew this but keep going" I said. "That's about it actually," Uncle Yamada said. "So who did you pass your quirk off to?" I asked uncle Yagi. "You know Midoriya right? Well I handed it off to him. Do you think I made that right choice?" uncle Toshinori said. "Yeah, I think you did. Are you guys staying for dinner?" I asked them. "Unfortunately we're not staying tonight" uncle Yamada said. "That sucks" I responded with. "What were you planning on doing?" Uncle Yagi asked. "I was going to take a nap after talking to my dad," I told him.

*Time skip*

Both of them left eventually. Pichu ended up sleeping on the table. I took Pichu and put him on my pillow. I let Murkrow since it wasn't that dark out yet. I knocked on the door to my dad's room. I heard a grunt come from inside so I opened the door and went in. He was currently laying down in his bed. "So I heard that you got frustrated with what happened today" I said before going walking in. All he did was grunt at me in response "Oh come on, you know I can handle situations like by myself. You don't have to worry if that's what's on your mind" I told him. I sat on the chair that he had in his room. "That's not what I wanted you to think. I just don't like how he approaches you" dad said. "He's always been like that with everyone. I think he likes me though because he seems to like following me around sometimes" I explained to him. Dad sat up and glanced up at me. "What's the matter now?" I asked him. "Weren't you going to show this new feature on your flute?" He asked. "Yeah, I'll be right back" I told him before leaving. I headed back to my room.

I didn't know where my flute was. I had it on my dresser the last time that I had it with me. "Dad I can't find my flute anyway in my room. Have you seen it?" I asked him when I went back to his room. "Here, take this" he gave me this small box. "What is this?" I shook the box. "Just open it. It was supposed to be a birthday gift but looks like you need it now" he said. When I opened the box, it had these fingerless black gloves. "What are these for?" I asked him. "These gloves will help you find your flute. They were specially made for you since you carry that almost everywhere you go" dad said. "How would they work?" I asked again. "The material that used to make the gloves bring your flute back to you when you achieve your quirk" dad explained. "I'm going to go test it out," I told him. I put on the gloves and left his room again. I made it to the center of the living room. I activated my sound quirk through my new gloves. Nothing seemed to happen for a couple of seconds before I heard meowing.

I swear to god if that cat left holes in my flute, I was going to kill it. When my flute came towards me, that thing was hanging off of it. My flute itself has the purple like glow around it and it kept moving around it. "Let go of my flute!" I growled at it. This thing hissed at me and didn't let go of my flute. So, I took it upon myself to change the sound frequency in her ears. She immediately lets go and runs off somewhere. When I took a look to see if anything was on my flute, there were small scratch marks and drools on it. I rushed back to my dad's room to tell him about it. "So one of your cats had my flute and now look at what it did," I told him. "We can fix it tomorrow. So what can you do with the flute now?" dad asked. "I would show you but I don't want to play something that has drool on it. I can change the setting on it to produce blue music notes. It can put people to sleep" I explained to him. "How did you get it to do that?" dad asked. I took a seat on the chair once more. "Well I couldn't sleep and I could tell that Murkrow and Pichu wanted to sleep. So I played a song on my flute. I didn't realize that there was a blue music note coming out of it. So they fell asleep when I was finished. Oh also it blocks out their hearing" I explained to him.

"Is that it?" he asked. "Yeah, that's pretty much it," I said. "Maybe you could put me to sleep some time," he said. "I just might. I'm going to go now" I said before getting up. I went back to my room and changed into something more comfortable. I was about to go lay down but there was a tap at my window. Murkrow had come back earlier than expected. "How come you came back so early?" I asked him. "I felt like something was wrong with one of my wings," Murkrow said. "It's a good thing you came back right? It looks like it's slightly swollen. What have you been doing, Murkrow?" I asked him. "Nothing major, just flying around" Murkrow said. "Just say off of it for a while" I told him. "Alright," Murkrow said. I moved Pichu off my bed and to the floor. I took a good 4 hour nap and still felt tired. I guess I'm going to skip sleeping tonight. Pichu was awake while Murkrow slept on my dresser. "When did you wake up?" I asked him when I sat up. "A couple of minutes ago," Pichu said. I got up and stretched and felt my bones pop back into place. "It looks like you have to re-wrap your arms again," Pichu pointed out.

The bandages did feel loose and looked kinda old in fact, they also looked like they had blood on them. No one besides my dad, Murkow and Pichu knew how my arms really looked. Under these bandages were really deep cuts and bruises, they never wanted to go away even if the recovery girl tried to heal me. They looked really weird on my arms and legs. I never really wrapped my whole legs since it wasn't a lot of cuts and bruises. The bandages only went up to my thighs.

Since I never liked how many bruises that I would get, I would just keep my arms wrapped up so that no one would ask questions on how I got them. My arms tend to get these easily so I had to be careful not to be reckless. "Do you know where the scissors are?" I asked him. "The last time that I saw them, they were in the bathroom. I'm not sure if the scissors are still there," Pichu said. I grabbed the special bandages that I had in my dresser and went to the bathroom. The scissors weren't in the bathroom when I went in. "Dad, have you seen scissors anywhere? They aren't in the bathroom" I said when I went into his room again. "Why would they be in the bathroom?" he asked. "Pichu said that they were in the bathroom the last time he saw that" I told him. "Here, take these" he gave me the pair that he had with him. "Thanks" I said before leaving his room. I went back to the bathroom and cut the bandages off. The way my arms looked right now, I felt disgusted by them and never wanted to show them off. I felt jealous that other people could show off their arms while I'm stuck here with ugly arms and legs.

They looked slightly wrinkled at this point but I wasn't really bothered by it. They wouldn't get judged for having arms that looked like mine nor would they have people worry because they probably thought you were weak. I just wished that I didn't bruise easily, that's all I want. I felt a tiny paw on my leg, I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Pichu had come into the bathroom. "What's the matter?" I asked him. "I felt your negative energy all the way from the bedroom. So I wanted to come check up on it," Pichu said. He jumped on the toilet then the counter. "I'm fine, don't worry about it," I told him. "If you were fine you wouldn't be giving off a negative energy still. What's going on now?" Pichu asked again. "It's fine don't worry about it," I said, re-wrapping my left arm. It took me a while to wrap my arm the way I wanted it to be.

Pichu started to poke at my leg. "What do you want now?" I asked him. Although he had my attention now, he kept poking at my leg. "Have you designed your hero costume yet?" Pichu questioned. "Yeah, it's in one of my sketchbooks. I just made a note on it saying that I need a pocket for my flute" I said. I got started on my other arm and wrapped it that same way. It should last me a couple of days till I have to change them. "Let's go," I said. Pichu got on my shoulder before leaving the bathroom. "Where are we going?"Pichu asked. "To the kitchen, I was going to make something to eat," I told him. "What are you planning on making tonight?" Pichu asked again. "I was just thinking of making sandwiches," I said.

*Mini time skip*

A couple of days passed and I still haven't gotten my letter yet. I probably didn't get accepted into the school. There was always another time or I could just apply to a different school. That was until I heard heavy footsteps coming towards my room and stopped in front of my door. Just before my dad could knock, I was already at the door opening. I saw that he had an envelope in his possession. "Here, you must know what's in here" he said before giving me the envelope. "Yeah, thanks" I said gently before closing the door. I sat back on my bed and just held the envelope. Murkrow and Pichu came over. "Are you going to open it?" Murkrow asked. "Yeah, I am," I said. "What's the matter?" Pichu asked. "Just worried that I might not get accepted into U.A" I admitted. "I bet you that you'll get accepted, open the envelope already" Murkrow said. I ripped it open and the disk fell out of it and onto my bed. A screen came out of it and All might appear being ridiculous as ever. "You've been accepted. Welcome the Hero Academia" All might said before the screen disappeared. "Aren't you excited about being accepted?" Pichu asked when I laid back on my bed. "I am, I just don't want to make a big thing out of it," I said.

"I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are"


	6. Chapter 5

Today was the day that I was officially going to U.A. Since I didn't get sleep last night, I was already awake. “So can we come to school with you today?” Pichu asked. “I think that you're able too but I have to let my dad know. When I come back, we're leaving” I said. I got my clothes and took a shower. I got out and put on a bright red shirt with white polka-a-dots and short puff sleeves topping a dark red long sleeved top. I also put on a reddish pink pleated skirt with a dark belt with several hoops, white socks, and red heels with white polka-a-dots. I was going to school with my hair down today and was going to fix it when I got there. I had to beg uncle Nezu to allow me to wear whatever I wanted to school. 

Now with my hair, I put it in pigtails with bangs. I left the bathroom and went to my dad's room. I had a post - it note with 'there's food in the fridge for you and I'm going to take the gremlins with me' written on it. I knew he was still sleeping since I could hear him snoring. I went into his room and put the note on his forehead. I headed back to my room and grabbed my bag. “Are you guys ready to go now?” I asked them. “Yeah, come on” Pichu got on my shoulder. I picked up Murkrow since he wasn't supposed to fly around in the house or in my room. I wanted to get to school early so that recovery girl could fix Murkrow’s wing. That really shouldn't be a problem or I hope that it isn't a problem for her. I locked the door and headed to school. 

“Can you not start trouble at school on the very first day please?” It was mainly aimed towards Pichu. “I don't start problems here, I just finish them” Pichu said. “It doesn't matter, just don't cause any problems because the blame will end up falling on me” I told him. It didn't take long for me to get to school, so I went in and changed my shoes. There were a couple of students that were there but it wasn't really a problem. The problem was that they assumed that I couldn't hear them. They were either talking about the way that I looked or talking about the other two. I wasn't really worried about it so I just went to the nurse’s office. When I got to her office and went in, she wasn't there yet. That was weird since she would be early for school. “Good morning Musa, is there a reason why you're here so early in the morning?” recovery girl said. 

“Oh, yeah. Murkrow said that his wing was bothering him. So I was wondering if you could help him?” I asked her. I had followed her in when she didn't say anything back. “Let me see him,” she said. I handed Murkrow over to her and watched as she checked him over. Murkrow was still asleep while this was happening. “I think he’ll be fine,” recovery girl said after she kissed him. “Do you think that i’ll ever be able to heal people?” I asked her. “I don't think so judging by the quirks that you have but there could be a chance that you’re able too” she said. I took Murkrow back from her. “Thank you for healing him,” I told her. “It’s no problem Musa, just remind him to be careful next time” she instructed. “Yeah, sure thing” I said. “You better run along now, you don't have much time before class starts” she added.

“See you later,” I said before rushing off to my class. When I got there, I saw that Midoriya was already there. “Are you going to go in?” I asked when stopped next to him. “Yeah, just about. So you're in this class too?” Midoriya asked. “Yeah” I said as I opened the door. Iida and Bakugo were already arguing. Murkrow had woken up around this point. He used his quirk to go into the classroom with pichu without being suspicious to the rest of them. ’Why must they argue on the first day, especially in the morning?’ I thought. That was until I heard someone's footsteps coming down the hall. I leaned back and saw that she had short brown hair and a chubby face. I would say that her bangs looked weird but I guess that's fine. I turned around and faced her when she came to a stop. She looked like she wanted to talk to Midoriya though. “Why do you think her arms are wrapped up?” a girl asked. She had pink hair and skin. She was talking to the boy next to her that had blonde hair. 

She wouldn't even know that my arms were wrapped since my hands were showing. “Does she even go here?” He asked back. I bet they assumed that I couldn't hear them since they were whispering. I went over to them in a calm fashion. “Now that we like being insensitive about others feelings and think that they can't hear them although said people were whispering this. Yes, I actually go here and my arms being wrapped up shouldn't be any of your business” I said. They seemed worried about the energy that I was giving off. I really didn't care about that, maybe they'll learn not to be insensitive next time. “Oh you made it to the hero course too Musa” I heard Kirishima's voice. Before I could respond back to him, my father came up in his sleeping bag. “Go somewhere else if you want to plan on making friends. Welcome to U.A's hero course” dad as he finishes his juice box. 

The other three seemed shocked by his presence while I just stood there with a slight grin. Looks like he actually made it to school on time. What a surprise to see. “It took eight seconds for you all to shut up, that's not going to work. Time is limited here. Rational students would understand that already” he continued on as he got out of his sleeping bag. It felt like someone was staring and it was coming from the back of the room. When I turned my attention to this, it was this boy that looked oddly familiar to me. He had red and white hair that was split in half. He had brown and turquoise eyes. He had this nasty scar on his face, I would ask about but I should at least get to know him first. I went and sat in the back of the class while the other three did the same. “I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. Nice to meet you” dad said. Pichu was leaning back against me at this point. 

“Now before we go any further, we're going to introduce ourselves to the class,” he continued. Well I ended up being the last one to go up in front of the class. “Hi, I’m Musa Melody. Oh, I would like to mention not to touch me in anyway" I said before going back to my seat. “Lastly, we have two extras that are going to be with us. They're going to be here to help you and to give you tips if necessary” dad said. “Who are they?” Tail boy asked. Pichu had teleported himself on his shoulder through his electricity. “Hi how are ya?” He asked before going over dad. Murkrow on the other hand had to walk to the front of the room and fly up to the podium. “What have I told you about flying in a room?” I asked him. I would be concerned with the amount of stares that was getting but I didn't really care about it right now. “Not to fly in them,” Murkrow said. “Are you his owner or something?” Jirou asked. “Actually I am, if I wasn't I wouldn't have said anything” I told her. 

She didn’t say anything back as she turned her attention back to the front class, as did the others. “Well I'm Pichu while my personal bird here is named Murkrow” Pichu introduced himself. I noticed that Iida had raised his hand while standing up. “What is it that you want to ask?” Murkrow asked him. “Do you two have a quirk?” Iida asked back. “I thought that we went over this beforehand, yes both have quirks, did you forget that part. My quirk is called voltage,” Pichu said. “What about the bird, what’s his quirk?” Kirishima questioned. “Um, it would be hard to explain what it is and what it can do. Hey can we go outside now? I would like to go outside now” Pichu asked. “After they changed into these uniforms” he said. He processed to pull out these blue and white gym uniforms from his sleeping bag. “You're going to be wearing these uniforms when we're out on the field unless said otherwise” he continued on. 

The others got up and took the uniforms before leaving the room. I one the other hand, was the last one that was still in the room. Pichu and Murkrow were still here with us. “You do realize that I'm going to treat you like everyone else right?” dad asked. I got up from my seat and went up to them. “Yeah, I know that already. I'm fine with it. I want to better myself with my quirks and with you helping me, I think I might be able too” I informed him. I took the uniform before leaving the classroom. I quickly went over to the girl's changing room. I changed into the uniform, it felt a bit skin tight on me but I guess it was fine for me. The only parts that were showing in this uniform was from my hands to my elbows, it was kinda bothering me. Since I was done, I left the room and went to the field. The boys were already out there waiting. This boy, I already forgot his name, with purple balls for hair seemed to notice that I was only female out here. 

The look he gave me made it seem like he wanted to touch me in more ways than one. I was moving away from him but he kept coming closer. “Why are you trying to touch me when I told you not to?!” I made sure that I was loud enough for the others to hear. They didn't move from where they were standing. This continued for a minute or two before Murkrow had stopped in front him, Pichu was on his back. “I suggest that you stop from what you're about to say and do unless you want to get hurt” Pichu growled at him. Mineta backed off almost immediately and went somewhere else. “Thank you guys,” I said. “No problem, Musa,” Pichu said. Murkrow flew off to a tree while the other girls came out. Now since everyone was here, my dad had told them that we had a quirk assessment test. I don't understand why they are suddenly overreacting about a test that would give them practice on their quirks. It was to an extreme that one of us would be ‘expelled’ but it’s whatever. 

“Here at U.A, we're not tethered to traditions. So that means I can run my class how I see fit. Bakugo you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance thrown with a soft ball when you were in junior high?” dad asked. “67 meters I think,” Bakugo said. “Right, try doing it with your quirk” dad told him. Bakugo took his time going into the circle. “Anything goes, just stay in the circle. Go on, you’re wasting our time” dad said. “Alright man, you asked for it,” Bakugo said. Bakugo threw the ball while adding his quirk to it. The ball went pretty far actually. “All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of finding out your potential as a pro hero” dad informed us before showing us his phone. It displayed 705.2 meters on the screen. Everyone started talking at once so I took it upon myself to tune them out. All I knew was that we had to take 8 tests in total. I thought that I did pretty good on the four that we took so far. Since Bakugo already did the soft ball throw, he didn't have to do it again. 

Everyone else had gone before me and Midoriya. I let him go before I did since I liked going last in things like this. He stood in the circle and seemed to be speculating on what to do. He threw the ball but it didn't really go far. I turned to look and saw that my dad's hair was up and his eyes were red. “I erased your quirk. The judges for the exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be able to enroll in this school” dad said. “You did what t-” Midoriya slowly turned to my dad. I noticed that Izuku's face came to realize who my dad was. Dad wrapped his scarf around Midoriya and pulled him close. I kinda tuned out the rest of their conversation until Izuku was able to throw again. He began to throw it but used his quirk in one finger. Let's just say that he threw it out of the ballpark. “Mr Aizawa, you see I'm still standing” Midoriya nonchalantly said. Most of the class started talking all at once. On the other hand, Bakugo looked shocked by this. 

I would have closed his mouth for him but I didn't want to risk my hand being blown off. Since I was a person that thought quickly most of the time and pulled out my flute. Good thing that I did since I heard small explosions starting to erupt and him running towards Midoriya. Purple quaver notes came out quickly and wrapped around Bakugo. He stopped trying to move towards Midoriya almost immediately. Bakugo looked like he was struggling to break free. “I wouldn't don't that if you were me, it only makes it more difficult to move. You of all people should know this by now” I smiled towards him. I started laughing because he kept struggling when he looked at me. The others looked at me weirdly but I didn't care. “Stand down, it would be wise to avoid making Musa use her quirk when it isn't necessary,” dad said when I came to a stop. 

I waited till Izuku came over to make the music notes break into small pieces. “Musa, it's your turn and I want you to use your sound quirk” dad said. “Just a warning but my sound isn't going to make it go far” I warned him. I took the ball from him and walked to the circle. I took a deep breath before tossing the ball above me. Then I blew out a couple of medium sized rings, thanks to my quirk. The ball went a good distance from the score that I got, it went two meters further than Bakugo's. ‘Looks like I’m improving with that’ I thought. I could tell that my dad was happy with my score while Bakugo was shaking in his shoes. After that, we finished up the rest of the tests that we had to take. “Alright time to give you your results. I ranked you all from best to worst. You should have a good idea on your standing already. I'll pull up the whole list, it's not worth going over each individual score” dad said. He pulled up the chart that he made for us to see. I came in 8th place while Izuku came in last place. “Oh I was lying, no one was going home. That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all on the tests” dad said while giving us that weird smile of his. 

I had a feeling that he was up to something. Anyway everyone else started talking while I glanced up only to have Murkrow land on my shoulder. “Where's Pichu?” I asked him. “He went with your dad,” Murkrow said. I sighed before going into the changing room. When I was changing, Mina came over to me. “How were you able to do that?” Mina asked. “Do what?” I asked back. “Those rings you made, how did you do that?” Jirou came over. “It's a part of my quirk,” I said. I was now concerned with them. Did they not know how quirks worked? “Wait, what's your quirk?” Mina asked again. “Summoning and music, why do you ask?” I asked them. The other girls started crowding around to which I didn't like. I grabbed my bag and left the changing room. Now, it was the end of the day and I was waiting for my dad to come out. That was until I got a text from dad.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: lazy man

To: music note

You can go home without me. I'm going to be staying at school late tonight.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Can we go home now?” Pichu asked. “Actually yeah, dad's not going to leave till late” I told him. I started making my way away from the school until I heard fast footsteps approaching me. I turned and saw that it was Bakugo. “Go with Murkrow alright” I suggested. Murkrow came back so that Pichu could hop on his back. “We'll see you at home. Be safe with him” Murkrow said. Both of them laughed as Murkrow flew off. I waited for Bakugo to catch up. “Do you have a problem with me already? It's only the first day of class” I smiled at him.

“I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are”


	7. Chapter 6

“Oh shut up already and let's go,” Bakugo said. “And where are we going exactly?” I asked him. “Aren't you going home? That's where you're going right?” Bakugo asked. “Yeah but why would you want to walk me home?” I asked him. “I'm not, we just happen to be walking in the same direction” Bakugo said. “Whatever you say Katsuki,” I said. Katsuki was surprisingly quiet when walking me home. “What's the matter Katsuki? You're never this quiet when you're around me” I pointed out. “Didn't you mention that your ears are sensitive to loud noises?” Bakugo asked. 

“Oh, you're concerned about someone's well being now. That's shocking, you never were the type to care about someone's feelings” I laughed. We approached my house after a few minutes. Bakugo was the only one that knew where I lived actually. He would sometimes walk me home although I would never ask him too. “I only show it when I want to,” Bakugo said. “That doesn't explain why you keep hurting me the way you do. I'll see you tomorrow” I told him. I booped his nose before going inside. “You guys took forever, I've been sitting here hungry” Pichu complained. 

The next day  
English was just difficult on the ears for me since uncle Yamada was basically screaming out the lesson. Lunch was pretty early in the day but I really didn't mind that I guess that actually. Anyway, it was finally time to actually get to training. “I AM HERE! Coming through the door! Like a Hero!” All Might yelled when coming into the classroom. I swear that I didn’t want to hear him when he started yelling. He always forgot about my hearing. Everyone started talking all at once with excitement. I mean what can you do, you have the number 1 hero teaching you as a first year. “Welcome to the most important class at U.A high. Think of it as heroin 101. Here you learn the basics of being a pro,” All Might said. We were doing combat training today. This is going to suck for me so much. I never liked doing combat training growing up but with the family that I had, it was a necessary thing. 

My hero consisted of a fishnet shirt with a dark maroon jacket over it with a strap over it. I wore my black gloves with this. I wore a black skirt with black tights underneath them. The last thing to this outfit was the black knee high boots. It was pretty basic but I didnt really need much for either quirk. Luckily for me, today I had my hair in pigtails. Tsuyu came over to me shortly after. “I really like how your outfit looks ribbit” Tsuyu complimented. “Thanks, Tsuyu” I smiled at her. “Call me Tsu,” Tsu said. “Alright” I told her. All might set up everyone else into teams except for me. I was the only one that wasn't really on a timer since this class was supposed to only have 20 students. For the first round, Midoriya and Uraraka were up against Iida and Bakugo. Their battle was interesting and intense. 

Izuku ended up getting his arm burnt and his other arm was broken. He was carried off to recover the girl. “Well despite the results, the MVP of this exercise is young Iida,” All Might told us. “Shouldn't it be one of the heroes since they're the winners?” Tsu asked. “Valid question. Why didn't I choose one of those two? Any guesses?” All Might asked us. The conversation had continued after and was starting to get bored with that. After that, we moved on to other matches. They were not as interesting as the first one was but I was entertained enough. Now, it was finally my turn to do this training exercise. It was just going to be me expanding my hearing range in a more populated area. I had gone off to the city a few minutes before with Murkrow and Pichu. I don't think that the others noticed that he left but that was fine I guess.

Third person

“So what is that other girl going to do? She hasn't gone yet” Jirou pointed out. “Her training isn't going to be like yours today. She knows what she needs to do with her music quirk” All Might said. When Musa showed up on the city field, she was already starting to scan the area. Her training had been a bit different from the others. Instead of going up against ‘villains’, she was going up against Murkrow and Pichu. This was only the case because she needed more practice with scooting out more urban areas. It looked like she was doing nothing but in reality she was trying to focus her energy on trying to listen for movement nearby. Then she went on to start walking around the almost silent city. “So why exactly is she going in by herself All might?” Shoto asked. 

“She's mainly testing how far she can send her sound waves to find a person. It should lock on to where a villain could potentially be. It would lock on to the last sound or moment that she was able to pick up. For this case however, she always knows how their voices sound like, so she'll lock on to that. This training is for her to be able to track a villain that has a flying quirk or a villain that is in an urban city like this one” All might explained to him and the rest of the class. “Wait what? She can track people? With what exactly? Does she have a gadget or something?” Momo questioned. “Just watch and see” All might instruct her. She started to walk through the city while emitting a purple like wave of energy. It looked like she found something since she summoned a different bird. This bird was one of her spirits named Biyomon. 

He was a pink bird that was half her height that had arm like wings. He had a feather maneuver, a red beak, blue eyes and blue stripes on its crest. There were blue borders on two of his head feathers and tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on both wings and feet. He wore a metallic ring on his left leg. Musa knew where they were but they kept moving around the area. “Go find Murkrow for me, he's currently going in that direction and I suspect that he's going to land somewhere over in that direction. Meet him over there and keep him until I'm with Pichu” Musa told him. Biyomon nodded and ran off to where she told him to go. 

It didn't take long for Musa to find the building that Pichu was currently on. When she got on top of the building, Pichu wasn't paying attention to her approaching. She crouches down to his level. “Found you, you little asshole” Musa whispered to him. Pichu was moving pebbles around from the top of a building. Musa had traveled through the sound waves to get to where he was. “Oh hey there” Pichu nervously spoke. He turned around slowly to face Musa. His face held panic on it. “Why does he look scared?” Iida asked. “Not sure” All might have to lie to him. Pichu was panicking because he was afraid of Musa's other abilities. “The real question is how she got there?” Jirou asked. “Ask her when she comes back,” Kirishima told her. Musa stood back up and had Pichu sit on her shoulder. 

“So, where's Murkrow?” Pichu asked her. “Biyomon should have found him by now but I don't think that was a good idea. They should be over there I think” Musa told him. She had pointed towards a couple of tall buildings. “Isn't that around your range of hearing?” Pichu asked. “No, it’s not. It’s not how far my range goes but I wish my hearing distance went that far though” Musa said. “Wait, so her hearing goes that far?” Kirishima asked All might. “From what she's saying then yes” Tokoyami responded. A few seconds later, there was a sound that seemed like something was being destroyed in the distance. “Damn it, why must this always happen?” Musa complained. “You have to stop summoning him when Murkrow is around” Pichu told her. “Pichu, the others are busy right now and both of them need to grow up” Musa responded back to her. Musa jumped from building to building in order to get to that part of the city quickly. There were a couple of explosions going on until Musa landed on the last building that was close by. Those two haven't noticed her presence yet. 

“So what’s the problem here now?” I asked them. Murkrow was mid way of creating a black ball but stopped when he heard her voice. To release it, he had to send it off to somewhere else. It wasn't a surprise that it destroyed something in the process. “Oh, you know, just getting along great” Murkrow sarcastically said. “This happens every time he pops up and you two see each other. This has got to stop, I’m tired of dealing with your issues every single time. Unfortunately, after the 20th time, this being the 20th and last time, I’m absolutely done. If you two can not figure out your problems right now, one of you will have to go” Musa told them. “Hey that's not fair! Where will we go?” Murkrow shouted. “I don't know, you would have to figure it out if you don't solve this,” Musa said before jumping off the building and landing on the ground with grace.   
“You're going to break your ankles one day if you keep doing that,” Pichu pointed out. “It's not like my ankles are going anytime soon” Musa told him. Musa had waited for them to solve it. It didn't take long for them to shut up and grow up after that. Biyomon disappeared after this in a sour mood. “Murkrow take Pichu back for me, I'll meet you guys back there” Musa instructed. They nodded before Murkrow went flying off. 

Musa's POV   
Since I was far away, it was going to take awhile for me to get back. It was a silent walk back for about 10 minutes because I started hearing voices. They were low and quiet at first because of how far they were but I was still able to hear them. As I got closer / walked past, their voices got closer. This conversation was coming from a nearby trash can. So slowly I approached said trash can with caution. “What are we going to do now, Elfin? The person that was out that is gone now” the Male voice said. “How am I supposed to know? I suggested getting into our bigger size and you said not too. That's not my fault. You come up with a different idea” the female countered. The conversation went on after that, so I just opened the can while they did. They stopped and turned to me. They had risen out the can, still not saying anything. 

“How are you?” I asked him. “I'm Elfin'' the marble said. She was mainly blue and green in color, with some red and yellow mixed in. “This is Lumagrowl'' she said. The other one was while and yellow. “Why are you two even here?” I asked again. I had put the cover back. “Someone had dumped us here a couple days ago,” Elfin said. “So what you're saying is that you’ve been in this trash can for a couple days?” I asked. “That’s exactly what I'm saying,” she said. “Come on, I’ll take you guys to recovery girl?” I told them. After I got back to the monitor room, class was over. All Might was running off to go check on Midoriya. When I finished getting changed into what I was wearing before, I went to the nurse's office. “Where are we going?” Murkrow asked. “We're going to stop at the nurse's office real quick before going to class” I told him. “Why?” Pichu asked. “I found these two in a trash can earlier so I'm going to take them to see if they need to be tested” I said. I knocked on the door when I got there before going into the room. 

“Hey grandma, I was wondering if you could take a look at these for me. I found them in a trash can when I was in class” I explained to her. “Let me see them,” grandma said. I gave her the marble sized balls. “I'll take a look to see if there's anything wrong with them,” she said. “Thanks” I smiled at her before leaving. Classes had gone on after that. Izuku never came back for them so I took notes and homework for him. By now, it was the end of the day and I was tired from him. Murkrow was half asleep on my lap while Pichu was laying on my deck. The moment that Izuku had come back to the classroom, Kirishima, Sero, Sato and Mina crowded around him. That could never be me on any day, probably would have just walked back out. I felt like someone was staring at me, I glanced back in front of me and saw that it was Shoto. “Is something the matter? Did you need something?” Pichu asked Shoto when he sat up.“I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are”


	8. Chapter 7

“I needed to talk to Musa for a few minutes,” Shoto said. “About what? Anyway she probably won't talk to you, might as well talk to me” Pichu stood up on my desk. “Well I'm interested in her quirk, I think everyone else is too” Shoto pointed out. “Well she has two quirks, like you do. They are music and summoning” Pichu said. I watched as a couple of others made their way over to me. “If you're planning on crowding around us to listen in, I suggest that you don't unless you want to witness Musa having a panic attack” Murkrow spoke. The others stopped where they were but they were close by. “Does anyone have any questions that they want to ask?” Pichu asked the group. “I noticed she has a flute in her possession, what does it do?” Jirou asked. “Do you have something that you don’t want anymore?” Pichu asked her. 

I could tell that he was excited because small sparks came off of him. “I have this glass bottle that I don't want,” Sero said. “Hand it over and could you get the trash can please?” I said. Sero came over to me with the bottle and trash can. “What are you going to do?” Sero asked me. “Just watch,” Pichu said. I pulled out my flute and played it. The purple quaver notes wrapped around the bottle.The bottle broke the second all of them were on it. “Wait, didn't you do that to Bakugo earlier?” Kaminari asked. “Yeah but since I didn't want to break his bones, I just restrained him with them” I told him. “How does your flute work exactly?” Shoto asked. “There's different settings on it that I can control but I can do two of them for right now” I told him. “Are there any more questions?” Pichu asked the group. I cleaned the glass off of my desk and made sure all of it was off. “So what's one thing that can instantly make your day better?” Mina asked. 

“Just being in a quiet place would make me feel better,” I told her. “What are your quirks like?” Hagakure asked. “My quirks? Well I would say that my summoning is pretty good but I don't use it frequently. One the other hand, my sound quirk is good for now, I use it more to get better with it. It would be better to show than explain to people” I explained to her. “Wait, you have a summoning quirk? What can you summon?” Sato asked. “I can either summon weapons or spirits whenever I need them. Which one do you want to see?” I asked them. “How many ‘spirits’ do you have?” Ochako asked. “At the moment, I have 6 spirits,” I told her. “Can you summon one of them again?” she asked. “Sure I guess” I said. I summoned a different bird spirit but this one was much smaller. This one was a small chick spirit that had stubby, downy, yellow wings. His body is covered with orange feathers. There is an orange and yellow crest on his head that resembles a flame. 

He has two thin legs and a short beak is a light brownish yellow, and the feet have three toes in front and one in the back. When he appeared on my desk, and seemed a bit frightened by the others crowding us. He had pressed himself against me. Ochako tried to touch him. This caused Torchic to burn her hand. She pulled her hand back immediately. “Why would you try to touch him?” I asked her. Torchic turned around and tried to find comfort from me. I patted his back and waited for him to calm down. “I thought that I was able to,” Ochako said shyly. “First of all, you never asked to touch him, what if he never wanted to be touched in the first place? Second of all, you just wanted me to summon one of them and I did. Now I have a frightened chick on my hands” I pointed out to her. I didn't know where she went off too but I didn't care right now. I leaned back and he looked up. He was shedding a couple of tears at this point. I leaned lower to him just to be on their level. 

“Are you feeling okay? Do you want to stay with me for awhile?” I asked him. All he did was nod at me because he couldn't talk. We learned how to communicate with each other through his actions. This became a thing after a couple of days of me finding him.“So why do you wear bandages?” Shoto asked. That question just made me shiver from telling him why I’m wrapped. “I don't feel comfortable sharing that with you,” I told him. “I think that's enough with the questions today. You can get to know her more throughout the years” Murkrow said. He knew that I was uncomfortable about my arms. Soon everyone went back to what they were doing before. A few minutes later I spotted the duo from an earlier float in the room. It seemed that they spotted me since they made their way over to my table. Torchic started to calm down and was starting to go to sleep. I could feel that some of the others were looking over in my direction. 

“Is something the matter? I thought you two would have left after being checked out” I pointed out. The both of them landed on my desk. “Well we wanted too but I wanted to stay with you” Elfin said. “What about him?” I asked. “I had to persuade him to come along,” Elfin said. Soon it is time for everyone to go home. “Where are we going?” Elfin asked when she started to follow me out of the room. “I'm going to take a visit to my father. I think you might know him I think” I said. “He's a pro right?” Lumagrowl asked from my shoulder. “Of course he is but he's a very tired man though” I said. “Okay” Lumagrowl said. 

*Mini time skip*

I made it to the room where I knew my dad would be. I slide the door open to find a few of the teachers in there. The only one that wasn't here was my dad. “If you're wondering where he is, he's under his desk” Aunt Midnight said when she came over to me. “Who are you?” Lumagrowl asked and moved towards her. “Who are they?” Aunt Midnight asked me. “I'll let you guys talk, I need to talk to my dad” I said. Elfin got off my shoulder as I went to my dad's desk. “Hey, dad I need to talk to you?” I asked him. I sat on the floor in front of him. “What is this about?” he asked. “Well I was wondering if you were coming home tonight?” I asked. 

“You know that I am,” he said. “Yeah I know that but earlier than you usually do so that you're able to eat before leaving again” I told him. “I'm a pro hero Musa. I'm responsible for people's safety. I'm also a teacher here, I don't have time for this” dad spoke. “I just wanted to make sure that you're able to come home safely” I told him. “You know that I am, you don't have to worry about that” dad said. “Yeah but you're my dad. I have to worry about you. I don't know if you're going to be dead or not” I whispered to him. He seemed to notice that my mood changed and tried to reach out to me but I moved away. “Alright, it's fine. I had this for you if you wanted it” I said. I went through my bag and gave him the box that I had.

Third person

Musa quickly left the room while Murkrow and Pichu stayed behind. “Look at that, she's upset now. She's probably not going to cook now” Pichu complained. Murkrow made a small black ball and hit Pichu with it. “You're not helping anyone,” Murkrow said. “Was that her lunch?” Shota asked him. “Yeah, she didn't feel like eating today,” Murkrow said. Pichu sat up from where he was with a bruise on his forehead. Lumagrowl and Elfin floated over to the group. “What happened to her?” Lumagrowl asked. “It's nothing,” Murkrow said. “Who are they?” Shota asked him while looking at the floating marbles. “Musa found them earlier and they wanted to stick around,” Murkrow said.

Musa's POV

The next day when I went to school, I almost panicked because of the reporters that were in front of the school. I had some assistance getting through since Bakugo basically dragged me. He knew that I wasn't the type of person to simply push past people. Luckily he wasn't holding onto my arm that tightly today. The reporters being here shouldn't have been a surprise since the symbol of peace was now working at U.A. When we entered the school, Bakugo never let go of my arm. “You know you could let off my arm right Bakugo?” I asked him. He eventually let go off me but I did feel my skin starting to itch. I could tell it was going to leave a rash behind. Anyway, we went into the class and waited for it to start. When my dad came to class, he started to go over the results of yesterday's training with the class. 

“Musa, you need to be faster when you're tracking and locating someone, got it?” dad asked. I simply nodded at him. “Our first task will decide your future,” dad said. 'Great way to shock the class' I thought. “You all need to pick a class representative” dad said. Seconds everyone started being loud and I couldn't take the loudness of them. I put on my headphones and let the others decide who was going to be the rep. I held no interest in who it was nor did I have any interest in being the rep. They came with responsibility that wasn't meant for me. A few minutes later, Iida got the class to calm down and vote. This was going to suck since Midoriya was going to be class rep. He was too nervous to lead anyone or take charge. Iida had one vote which was me while everyone else had zero except for Momo. She had two votes with her.

*Time skip*

It was lunch and I wasn't really that hungry today so I just gave it to the small group that I have it for me. I had made shrimp spring rolls last night for today since I didn't cook dinner. “So you're not going to eat again?” Murkrow asked. “I'm not feeling it today, maybe later. Just eat please” I told him. “I'm not going to eat if you're not eating,” Murkrow announced. “Murkrow look, you already know how my body works. So this shouldn't be new to you” I said. Before he could say anything the alarm went off. “Warning, level three security breach. All students evaluate in an orderly fashion” the alarm said. 

I got up and went over to Iida's table. “Do you know what's going on?” Iida asked. “It means someone broke in and it looks like a villain that caused it. It's only the press that's out there now” I told him. “How do you know that?” Uraraka asked. “There's no time for explanations” I told her. Everyone else around me pushed past to get out. “Are we going to go with them?” Lumagrowl asked. “No because their stupid, the press isn't going to get in here,” I told him. I watched as the stampedes constantly pushed each other. “Go tell Iida that he needs to take control of the situation before everyone gets trampled out there from panic” I told Murkrow.

“Alright” Murkrow flew off over the crowd to go find him. Soon I saw that Iida was above the crowd and in an awkward position. He took control and calmed everyone down. I heard sirens from outside coming closer to the school. In no time, the media left and we headed back to class. I took my seat in the back of the class and waited for the others to file in. Midoriya and Momo were the ones that were in the front besides my dad. “We need to figure out who the other officers are going to be but first there's something that I want to say. 

I thought a lot about this and I think that Tenya Iida should be our class rep. He was able to capture attention and get us in line so I believe that he should be leading our class from now on” Midoriya spoke. Everyone else started agreeing with him. “This is a waste of time. I don't care who the rep is, just hurry up” dad said from his sleeping bag. Iida accepted his role as being class rep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are”


	9. Chapter 8

Next day

"Sir, what kind of training is this?" Sero asked. "Rescue, you'll be dealing with natural disasters, ship racks, things like that" dad said. I felt like something bad was going to happen today but I didn't know what it was going to be. Everyone started talking about how excited they were to do this. "Guys I'm not finished yet. What you wear in this exercise is up to you, I know you're excited about costumes. Keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them, they might limit your abilities. This special training is in an off site facility so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all, start getting ready" he continued. I was the first one out of the changing room and outside with my dad. "Is something the matter?" Dad asked me. "I'm surprised that you're talking to me now," I pointed out. "Why wouldn't I be?" Dad asked again. "Well you haven't given an apology yet but I just feel like today is going to end up going really dad" I said. The others came out and waited around for a bit. I put on my headphones and played my music until we had to go. Murkrow and Pichu had come over with Elfin and Lumagrowl. Iida started blowing his whistle and ordered us to get on the bus. I was in between Mina and Aoyama when I sat down. Murkrow was on the railing while Pichu was on my lap.

I didn't know what the conversation was but I could care less about it. That was until I felt tapping on my stomach, I looked down at Pichu. I took off my headphones and gave him a questioning look. All he did was point over to Uraraka. "What do you want?" I asked her. "I had a question for you," she said. "What is it?" I asked her again. "Who's your parents? Are they pros?" Uraraka asked. I filched a bit and so did my dad. "All you need to know is that I don't know them and we're going to leave this conversation at that," I said. No one said anything for a couple of seconds. "Wait so you're saying that your parents were villains?" Mineta asked. All I did was glance over at him, which made him continue. "Well from what I know, about 15 years ago, two villains had a kid and you kinda fit the description actually" Mineta said. "What description?" Pichu asked. "Well the description on the baby was that she had a dark blue eye color along with dark blue hair. The mother had a sound related quirk while the father had a summoning quirk. We all know that Musa has both of them, so those facts all point to her parents being villains. Also the mother had something wrong with her but no one knows what it was. We don't know much about her except for what she told us the other day" Mineta explained.

I could feel my skin starting to heat up but not a lot. "I think that's enough from you Mineta, I don't think that you're aware of the fact that she's upset from your facts about the people she probably doesn't know about. I suggest that you just drop the subject" Kirishima said. Soon the subject was dropped and everyone went back to their other conversations. It didn't take long after that for us to reach the usj. I wanted to hug Aunt thirteen but I didn't want to make it obvious that I already knew her. I haven't seen her in so long though. I haven't seen most of the other pros since they were busy and couldn't visit me as often. "A Shipwreck! A Fire! A Landslide! A Wind storm! Etc. I created this place with different scenarios to prepare you for different recuses" aunt thirteen said. "Hey shouldn't All Might be here already, let me guess, he booked an interview instead" dad said. "Actually it's something else" 13 moved closer to him. "Apparently he did too much hero work this morning and used up all his power. He's resting in the teachers lounge" 13 explained to him. "That man is the height of irresponsibility" dad said before facing us.

We didn't know what we were supposed to be doing now. "Clocks are ticking, we should get started" dad said. I kind of got distracted and looked passed my dad and aunt 13. That's when I noticed that lights started to dim and the fountain started turning off then on. It went back to normal seconds later. I saw that there were purple particles down where the fountain was. Then it got bigger and it looked like a portal. "I think that we have a problem here," I said finally. As soon as I said that the portal got bigger. A man emerged from it, he had short blue hair and artificial hands on his body. Then other people came out after him. "Stay together and don't move. Thirteen protect the kids. Musa, you're with me" dad demanded. I went over to where he was and glanced around. "How does she get to fucking fight and not any of us?!" Katsuki shouted. "It's because she already knows how to handle these situations" dad said as he put on his goggles.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean. We've been doing the same thing she's been doing" Katsuki complained. "It doesn't matter right now, there's more important things going on right now" dad calmly said. The rest of the class seemed shocked by his response but I shouldn't be surprised. "Hey, look at me, you guys are going to stay here and help thirteen" I told Lumagrowl and Elfin. "So we finally get to do something?" Lumagrowl asked. "Yeah, just do whatever you have to," I told him. "Musa, let's go," Dad said. I nodded at him and smiled, I was finally able to fight. The events that followed absolutely destroyed me.

Third person

Musa had summoned Biyomon and a fox that stood on her hind legs. Her body was covered in yellow with the exception of the tips of her tail and ears, underbelly, hands and legs from knees down. There were purple cancer symbols on her thighs. She also had these wing-like tufts of yellow fur on her shoulders and a large, mane-like tuft of white fur on her chest. This fox wore purple sleeves that covered her forearms with yin-yang symbols on the back of the hands. She has three clawed fingers on her hands and three clawed toes on her feet. She has black eyes with indigo pupils. These two knew what was going on at the moment. Her name was Renamon and her quirk was named flaming discharge. "Are you two ready?" Aizawa asked them. "Let's do it," Musa said. Musa was gone in a split second and was at the bottom staircase. The other two had gone off on their own accord. Lumagrowl and Elfin started glowing before switching forms.

They had gotten bigger from what they were before. Elfin is an elf-like creature with a frog head on top of her normal head. She was mostly blue while some green and yellow mixed in. She had blue skin and held the appearance of a humanoid frog. She had long tail, wing-like flippers, and webbed hands and feet. Lumagrowl resembled a white wolf with six tails. He had some yellow mixed in and had these black cuffs on his ankles. They had these red jewels in the center on them with a yellow design around them. On his body was this black material and it was a bit bulky. The both of them had moved in front of the kids in order to protect them. Musa had been using her music quirk to mess up their hearing and used the training that she had been taught prior. It was going good enough right for her. It wasn't noticeable to any of the others that was close back but her anger was starting to rise in her.

It was only because of her over use of both quirks. This affected her in more ways than one. One of these would include her markings to slowly appear on her arms. Aizawa and everyone else wasn't aware of this because it never reached that point. The only one that witnessed this were Murkrow and Pichu. "You're just getting slow," Shota said. "I'm not getting slow, it's just been awhile" Musa said. "Why are you guys so weak. You're getting defeated by one guy and some freak" one of the villains yells at the others. Musa head snapped in his direction before kicking him in the back which sent him a distance away. "Learn how to control your anger better," Shota stated. "You know that I'm trying here," Musa told him. "Interesting, those quirks seem oddly familiar" the blue haired guy said. Musa obviously heard what he said. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "He can tell you, he knows more about them than I do. So go ask him about them" he said. The man had glanced over to some other villain that wasn't far away from them. Before her dad could stop her from leaving, Musa had ran towards this guy. She wanted to know more about them even though they abandoned her. He led her away from everyone else and brought her to this hidden area of the usj.

Slightly detailed pain and violence

Musa was up against what she considered her last villain. He wasn't affected by her music quirk because he seemed un bothered by it. It started to make her worry of what he was capable of doing to her. Musa didn't know what she was going to do with it because she ran off by herself. This guy was a tall male, 6'5 in height. He had tanned skin with a couple of deep scars on his body, most of them were littered on his face. He was kinda bulky in appearance, so he was probably stronger than Musa. He wore dark clothing and had a couple of swords with him. Musa had to be careful if she didn't want to be hurt with this villain. She wanted to get as much information about her parents while he was here. It was a dumb decision of her because what if this villain never had anything on them and just lying to her. She had to take it since it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. "What are you going to do little girl?" He taunted before throwing a sword at her.

Musa quickly dodged it and paid no mind to it since she expected it to just drop on the ground but it didn't. She didn't realize that and went running towards him with a sword that she summoned and it went from black to red to a really light pink. Musa was almost close to him but suddenly stopped in place because she felt a weird sensation in her thigh. When she looked at what happened, it was that the sword from earlier had come back and stabbed her in the leg. She started to feel blood rolling down her leg. Then she fell on the floor because the same thing happened to the other leg. "You're all alone, there's nothing that you can do to stop me," he said before coming up to her. He pulled out another sword, Musa tried to move away from him but couldn't because he stabbed her arm in place. She didn't cry out in pain because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "I suggest you stop moving or it's just going to get worse for you," he said. "Why are you doing this to me?" Musa asked bitterly. She felt what could be a dragger being stabbed into her legs multiple times. She wanted to cry out for help but couldn't. She was too far away to hear her calling.

"It's because I don't care about what happens to you. Seeing 'soon to be heroes' crying out for help and defenseless just gives me so much fuel and pleasure to going" he spoke. Musa was bleeding out alot at a slow pace without her knowing. She was trying to move one final time but it was immediately stopped when this guy stomped on her back since Musa had fallen on her stomach. "What a beautiful sight to see, a weakling like you in a state like this. How about I help you out with that" his voice dropped with so much venom before putting two more swords in her arms. Musa started to cry at how much pain she was experiencing right now. She didn't know what she was going to do now. Her quirk was being drained at a fast pace and she could feel it. The villain had taken the time to move in front of her crouch down to her level and place a hand on her cheek before making her look at him. "This was more of a request from your parents, they wanted me to kill you. You were just a waste of space to them but they wanted to wait until you were old enough. They wanted to let you know that you're absolutely worthless and will never achieve anything, will that won't happen since you'll die now. After they abandoned you, they sent me to find you and kill you. Now that I have the opportunity, I'm going to enjoy this" he whispered at her. Musa felt numb to this information and at the feeling going through her body.

"What? I don't understand" Musa said with a shaky breath. It felt like she couldn't breathe properly right now. "They never wanted you, you were a regret to them and want you dead" he said. Her world shattered at this point and was seeping into her other side. Musa didn't even realize that he moved and went somewhere. That was until she felt a sword being plunged into her stomach, then felt one of them being slightly turned. Musa wasn't sure if she was going to be rescued or not. She ended up blacking out after this and was just bleeding out.

End

"I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are"


	10. Chapter 9

While Musa went off alone

Lumagrowl and Elfin were by themselves with a couple of the kids still remaining with them. Some of them were teleported to different areas of the facility. They didn't know where they went but knew that they were still around. Renamon had knocked a couple of them out but kept going. Biyomon was surrounded by a couple of ink that held about 10 of the villains. There were screams coming from the bubbles of ink that held the villains. It was a bit frightening to hear if you were nearby. The both of them felt like something was wrong because they were connected to Musa and felt how she was feeling at the moment. "What are we going to do now?" Lumagrowl asked her. "What do you think we're going to do? Stay here and protect the remaining kids here" Elfin told him. They had a couple of bruises and cuts on their body but they didn't care, they had more important issues to deal with. Lumagrowl started to feel pain in his legs and stomach. Then he fell onto the ground in pain. It was like he was getting stabbed in other places. He didn't know what was going with his body.

"Iida, you need to get help. You're the only one that's fast enough to get someone. Please hurry" she begged from him. Iida was in complete shock and felt like he couldn't move for a while before actually listening and went to get help. Elfin had helped him on the way out and was trying to help Lumagrowl out. Pichu and Murkrow were currently up above the usj trying to find everyone. They had found a couple of them in certain areas, grouped together. The both of them were trying to find Musa but they were having trouble with doing so. "Have you spotted her yet?" Murkrow asked Pichu. "No, wasn't she with her father?" Pichu asked him. "I don't know but she's not there after a while. Unfortunately, her father would probably forget that she left" Murkrow told him. Shota was getting destroyed by the Nomu that he clearly couldn't handle by himself. "I think I just spotted her," Pichu said. "Where?" Murkrow asked. "Over there, by the mountain zone" Pichu said.

Murkrow flew over there fast and spotted Musa almost immediately. When they landed, they took notice of who was there. It was Musa (probably unconscious), the villain (badly wounded) and a cat. This cat was mostly covered in orange fur, and white on its snout, paws, and inner ears, as well as a white mane. It has many black spots on its head fur. It had green eyes with cross-shaped pupils, that turned red with X shaped pupils when threatened. It also has a tail, and two scarf-like appendages on each neck. Both the tail and the scarf-like appendages have multiple black "X" on it, and X-shaped protrusion on its end. It also has white hexagonal crystals with golden borders on its forelegs. The cat noticed the both of them quickly and ran off. Pichu was about to go after it but was stopped.

"Pichu, don't after it, we have to stay with Musa right now. Don't you see the condition that she's in right now?" Murkrow asked. They rushed over to her and looked her over. She was still breathing, fortunately but it was at different intervals. "Stay here with her and make sure nothing happens while I'll go see if anyone can come help her," Murkrow said before flying back to the other side on the usj.

Musa POV

I felt like I was floating in pure darkness. I didn't know where I was but I was laying on a bed. I could feel some pain going through my body and knew that I was healed by someone. Then I started to slip back into reality. It felt like I couldn't open my eyes, so I just laid there. Now, I had a feeling that there were a couple of people in the room. So I just listened to what they were talking about. "When do you think she'll wake up?" Kirishima asked. "She had a lot of blood loss and has been passed out for quite some time now. It could be anytime for her to wake up" Uraraka said. They were crowding my bed while they were talking. "How about you guys stop crowding her, it's not going to make her wake up faster" Murkrow told them. "She's been out for a couple of hours. Shouldn't you be worried about her" Bakugo shouted. If I could say something about it, I would have been told not to be shouting in here.

"What did you expect?! She lost a lot of blood before someone came to get her and what makes you think that we don't care?! We just don't know when she's going to wake up" Pichu shouted back at him. "What's going to happen to him? He has the same spots that Musa was punctured. How did that happen?" Iida asked. "It's going to heal but visiting time is over for you. You can see her when she wakes up," recovery girl said. I guess I was at school in the nurse's office. Everyone that was here seemed reluctant to leave but left to give me peace. It was quiet for a solid 5 minutes. "You can open your eyes now, Musa," Murkrow said. I slowly opened my eyes when he said that. "So, you knew that I was aware?" I asked him. "Well I'm sitting right on top of you. I felt you move slightly," Murkrow said. "Can you get off of me please? I want to sit up" I told him. After a few seconds, I didn't feel him on me. I tried to sit up but it just stopped when I felt pain in my stomach.

"Could you tell me what happened after I went unconscious?" I asked. "Well, me and Pichu were making sure that everyone that was in that class was still alive. That was until we didn't see you and went searching for you. When we finally arrived, you had swords in you and were unconscious. There was a cat that was already and it seemed that it knocked the villain out. Pichu stayed with you while I went back to the pros to help you. It was surprising to see that a cat ended up helping up but it ran off because we could say anything. Somehow, the same spots that you have, Lumagrowl has. We don't know how but it happened" Murkrow explained. "Where is he? Is he okay?" I asked again. "Yes, he's fine. He's sleeping on the floor at the moment" recovery girl answered.

I looked over the bed and didn't see him. Then I spotted him across the room. He was wrapped up now. "Hey, I have a question," I said. "Yes what is it dear?" recovery girl question. I could feel that she was looking over at me. "Where's my dad? Is he okay?" I asked her. "He's not in the best condition at the moment. You probably won't see what it looks like for quite some time" she said. "Hey grandma, I have another question," I said. "What is it Musa?" She asked. "I was wondering if someone could take me outside tomorrow. Am I about too?" I asked her. "Maybe you're going to need your rest" she suggested. "You know that I wouldn't be able to tonight" I told her. "At least try too," she said. "I could but it's really up to my body," I said. It was getting late and recovery girl had left after a while. Everyone else that was in here was asleep judging by the snoring. I was still up of course since I didn't sleep most nights a majority of the time. "Hey, why aren't you asleep?" Elfin asked when she floated over. "Yeah, I'm fine Elfin. I'll be just fine" I told her.

"You're clearly not okay Musa, you stabbed multi-" Elfin attempted. "Elfin, I don't want to talk about right now okay? I'm not really in the mood to remember what happened" I cut her off. Elfin didn't respond after that and I didn't know where she went. I really didn't want to talk about this situation anymore than I have too. I just wanted to forget this happened. I ended up texting Monoma since he would want to see me. Also he was the only other one that knew where I lived.

From: sound bite

To: living printer

Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could come can take me out of here. I don't want to be in here for any longer. If it wasn't too much to ask, could get food for me from my house. I can't eat anything that's here. Thanks :)

Sent at 4:27 am

I didn't sleep after sending that message. I actually stayed up longer and just watched the moon set and the sun rise. The first one to wake up was Lumagrowl. "Hey are you okay?" I asked him. "I'm just dandy. My body still hurts but not that much" Lumagrowl answered. "That's good, look I was planning on going out later. Would you like to come along?" I asked him. "Yeah, I've been in here too long," Lumagrowl said. "Are you hungry?" I glanced over at him. "I could eat," Lumagrowl said. "There's food in that container for you," I said. "Aren't you going to eat?" Lumagrowl asked in return. "I can't eat that, I'll vomit if I do," I told him. "Can you open the container for me?" Lumagrowl asked again. "Just bring it over here, I would do it myself but cant right now" I told him. I watched as Lumagrowl got off the floor and got the container that I asked for. "Here you go," I said when I opened it for him.

He took it back and ate whatever was in the container on the floor. "Are any of them coming with us?" Lumagrowl asked. "Well I was planning on having Murkrow stay here since he sleeps most of the day anyway. Pichu on the other hand would want to go anywhere I go. I wouldn't know about Elfin since I haven't seen her in an hour" I explained to him. "You let her go off by herself?" Lumagrowl growled at me. "Yeah, I couldn't really move to stop her from leaving" I growled back at him.

"I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are"


	11. Chapter 10

I watched as he left the room too. I couldn't really go after too. I had to wait till the other two woke up. About two hours later, Murkrow and Pichu eventually woke up. "How are you feeling Musa?" Pichu asked. "I'm feeling better actually, thanks for asking" I said. "Where did Lumagrowl and Elfin go?" Murkrow asked. "I'm not completely sure where they went but I know that they went somewhere" I told him. "When did they leave?" Pichu asked. "About two hours ago," I said. The both of them just looked at each other before looking at me. "Anyway, do you guys go out later?" I asked them. "Yeah, I feel trapped here," Pichu said. "We would have to wait for Monoma to come," I told him. "Why does he have to come? He'll just ruin everything" Pichu complained. "Well I don't know, maybe it's because I'd rather him over Bakugo and Midoriya. Plus I asked him to bring me food" I said. The both of them were sitting at the end of the bed. "When was I ever wrong?" I asked him. "You've been wrong a couple of times now actually," Pichu said.

I noticed that I was missing my flute, I'm nothing without my flute. It wasn't anywhere close by like on the desk or something. "Wait have you guys seen my flute anywhere?" I asked both of them. "Umm, I think it rolled under the bed," Murkrow said. "I'll get it," Pichu said. He hopped off my lap and on the ground. I assumed that he went under the bed and got. "Hey bird brain, pick me up," Pichu said. "I have a name," Murkrow responded back. "Yeah and it's bird brain, now come and pick me," Pichu said. "Pichu, just pass me my flute and get back up please" I said. "Fine, here" Pichu groaned. He angled it to where I could grab it. When I grabbed it and picked it up, there was extra weight because he didn't let go. "I see that you used the brain that you have" Murkrow spoke. "Oh shut up," Pichu said. I noticed that there was something different about my flute but I wasn't sure what it was. It didn't shine like it used too but I guess I just had to wash it off later. After 2 more hours of just waiting for Momoma to come, the door finally opened. "Make sure that you bring her back before it gets too late" recovery girl said when she came in. Monoma came in with Lumagrowl and Elfin following behind. There was this girl that came in with them. She had orange hair that was up in a side pigtail.

Her bangs were really clumpy but it was okay I guess. Her eyes were teal in color. I didn't know who she was because I had never seen her before. Monoma came over and dumped the bags that he had on the chair. "How are you feeling?" Monoma asked gently. "I'm fine, are those clothes in there?" I asked him. Monoma was sometimes nice to me, which I liked. "You have been here since yesterday, so I thought that I would bring something to change into," Monoma said. "That's nice, thank you" I smiled up at him. He gave me a container shortly after. "Oh you brought me the food, thank you very much" I said. When I opened it, I wasn't really surprised by what he brought.

He nodded and sat on the other chair. The ginger haired girl came over to the bed and slightly smiled at me. "Monoma, who's she?" I asked him. "That's Kendo, she's in my class," he said. I turned back to her and smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you" I smiled up at her. There was silence for a couple of seconds, "Did you bring my medication too?" I asked Monoma. "I put it in already, so just eat it already" he said at me. "You know for a fact that I can't really eat as much as I want to at a time" I said. "Just eat it already," he said. "Wait how do you bring her food but not us?" Pichu asked as he jumped on to him. "She didn't ask about you so I didn't bring it," m said. That slowly turned into an argument to which I happily tuned out and ate in silence. These two were never on best terms when it came to anything. I gave Murkrow a couple of strawberries that I had. I was done completely after about 20 minutes. It's hard with the stomach that I have. So I eat every other day, I'm not stay why I'm like this. I've gone to the doctor multiple times for it and the solution for it was to mix this powder with my food.

It's supposed to help restore my stomach itself over time. I'm supposed to take it every day but I haven't been doing that. I've been on it since I was 4, the time that I got my sound quirk. So like 11 years I've been taking it, it's worked for me but I would have to keep taking it until I was old enough. I glanced back over the two buffoons to see that they stopped arguing. "Are you two done now?" I asked them. My hearing was back now at this point. "Pretty much now but I'm still hungry" Pichu was back on my lap. "I'll get you something later," I told him. "Are you ready to go yet?" Monoma asked. "Yeah but could you take me to the bathroom first please?" I questioned. He didn't respond back to my question but I knew that he heard me. He lifted me off the bed and put me in the wheelchair that recovery girl brought over. "Did you lose weight?" Monoma asked when I was settled. "Yeah, why?" I answered. "You just went away from the light last time," Monoma said.

"Well the last time that you picked me was a really long time ago. So I gained and lost weight" I said. He wheeled me out of the room and down the hall with Kendo following behind. Murkrow, Pichu, Lumagrowl and Elfin were on my lap at this point. "Are you able to change like that?" Monoma asked when he pulled up to the bathroom. "Yeah, I had somewhat of a similar situation happen to my legs. So I learned to do it myself eventually" I told him. "Yeah, I'll take them," he said. Lumagrowl got on his shoulder while he took Murkrow and Pichu off of me. "I'll be back in a few minutes," I told them. Kendo opened the door for me, I rolled in and started changing. Elfin floated in and sat on the sink. She was good for a couple of minutes before going through the bag. Elfin had come out with a sparkly bracelet.

"Hey Musa, what's this?" Elfin asked. The bracelet had music notes with small diamond gemstones in them. "Who was this for?" Elfin asked again. "I'm not sure if that's for me but I wonder why he got it though. I'll ask him about it" I said.

It was a really nice bracelet that he got for me. Anyway, I wore a white tank top under a dark blue top with flowing sleeves and pink shorts with a red belt. I had white leggings underneath and dark blue and white boots with red laces. The last thing that I had was a red, polka-dotted scarf that was tied in the back. My hair is in a bun with a red flower in it with the help of Kendo. "Could you roll me out of here please?" I asked both of them. She nodded before doing so. Monoma and Pichu were arguing once again but surprisingly it was much quieter than before. "So Monoma, how come you brought me this bracelet?" I asked him.

He gave me back the children, to which they hushed up immediately. "Will you just accept the fact that I was nice enough to get you this?" Monoma said. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, you don't seem like the type of person to give someone gifts" I said. Monoma just started to push the wheelchair. "So how long have you two know each other?" Kendo asked. "Well we met each other when we were four and became friends shortly after. Then after that, we started going to each other's house because we liked each other enough for that to happen. Our parents agreed to it since we were basically attached. That was until we started going to school" I explained to her. "That's weird, he's really stuck up most of the time. How did you deal with that?" she asked. "I would just let him know that I didn't like what he was doing on the spot. This somewhat turned him easier to deal with as time went on" I told her. She simply nodded and kept walking with us. "So Murkrow, we haven't decided on what to call your quirk," I pointed.

"I've already thought about that a while ago," he said. "What did you decide on?" Pichu asked him. "I settled on naming it shadow doubles. I did it for both of the quirks" Murkrow said. "Oh that's cool," I said. "Where are we going first now?" Monoma asked me. "Can we go to the mall first?" I asked him. I looked up at him when I did, He nodded in response before rolling out the building. It didn't take long for us to get here. "Which store do you want to go first?" Monoma asked. "Oh, let's go to that one. I need new clothes" I said. He took me to the store that I wanted to go into. I always wondered why he still listened to me a bit more than he did with other people. It took about 30 minutes to get all of the things that I wanted from this store. I found about 4 complete new outfits in that time. "Where do you want to go next?" Monoma asked. "Not sure, it's your choice now," I said. Monoma rolled his eyes before pushing my chair. I didn't know where he was taking me.

"Where are we going now?" Elfin asked him. "Don't worry about it, just let me do what I'm doing," Monoma said. He rolled me to this store that was farthest in the back in the mall. "Why are we here?" I asked him. Monoma brought me to the herb store that I would normally go to. "Did you want to get anything here or not?" Monoma asked. "Now that you mention it, I actually have to get some stuff," I said. When Monoma brought me in, I noticed that there weren't a lot of people here. "How many times do you even come here?" Lumagrowl asked. "Once every 3 weeks, I don't really use the herbs that frequently," I said. "If it isn't my favorite musical person. What happened to you?" Oliver asked. "Oliver, I really don't want to talk about that right now," I told him as Monoma brought me to the counter. "Oh that's fine, so who are these two little ones?" he asked, leaning over the counter. "Their names are Elfin and Lumagrowl, they haven't been with me for too long but they're really nice though," I told him. "You're keeping them right?" Oliver asked. "Not sure yet but it's really up to them to decide if they want to stay. You know that I just take care of them until they're ready to leave" I told him. "So you want the usual right?" he asked.

"Oh yeah that would be great," I said. He smiled at me before getting a bag for me. "What's the usual that you get from here?" Elfin asked. "It's parsley, mint, dill, basil, rosemary, thyme, fennel, spearmint, chives, chervil, and peppermint that's in there," Oliver said. "Thank you Oliver" I smiled at him and paid him. "It's no problem, Musa. Oh, I was supposed to give you this the next time that you stopped by" he said. I watched as he pulled out a small mirror and gave it to me. "What is it for?" I asked him. "Not really sure, maybe if you read this it'll tell you" Oliver gave me this pink envelope. I gave both to Monoma to put it into my bag. "We have to go now, thanks again Oliver" I said. He smiled and nodded at me. "Come on Monoma, let's get out here," I told him. He took me to the food court. Pichu was complaining all the way there.

"I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are"


	12. Chapter 11

"Does he ever shut up?" Lumagrowl asked. Him and Elfin were on my shoulder at the moment. "Unfortunately, he doesn't unless he's asleep but then again he talks in his sleep sometimes," I told him. I could hear him groan slightly. "Are you guys hungry?" I asked. "I think some of us were making it more obvious than others but yes we are," Murkrow said. "Are you hungry pop rocks?" I asked looking up at him. "Not really, I'll be fine," Monoma said. "You sure?" I asked him. "Yeah, I said I'll be fine so now just leave it" Monoma said. "Don't be rude about it," I said. We got to the food court shortly afterward. "Are you hungry Kendo?" I asked her. "Nah, I'm fine. If I was, I would get something myself so that you don't have to worry about it" she said. I nodded and just sat there. Monoma brought me to a table, Murkrow, Pichu, Lumagrowl, and Elfin got off me. They got on to the table and sat there peacefully. "What exactly did you want to eat now?" I poked at Pichu's stomach.

"Anything would be fine," he said. I noticed that Monoma wasn't here with us at the moment. "Where did he go?" Elfin asked. "He went over there. He left like a minute ago" Lumagrowl said. I was kinda hungry at this point, I only wondered if there was food left in my bag. There was when I got the other container out of the bag. It was lowkey my favorite thing to eat on the days that I ate. Monoma came back a few minutes after that with a tray. Pichu's eyes were basically sparkling at this. He was drooling slightly when Monoma put the tray on the table. "What are you waiting for? Eat it already" Monoma said. Pichu was already at it the second that he was able too. "I'll pay you back later," I said. Monoma just waved it off like it didn't matter. I knew better than to leave it like that. "You could save some for the rest of us," Elfin said. "Then you better hurry up before he eats it all. He's very capable of eating all it" Murkrow told her. Elfin and Lumagrowl glowed slightly before changing forms. Elfin turned into a human this time for some reason. Her skin was tanned and had freckles across her nose like me. Her hair was a different shade of blonde now. The ends of her hair were curled still.

On her neck, there was this small black crescent. On her cheek were two small yellow stars. Her outfit now consisted of a light blue oversized shirt and a dark blue skirt. Lumagrowl was puppy size and was on my lap at this point. "How come you're able to look like this now?" I asked her. "I don't like the way that I look in public sometimes," Elfin said. "I think that you look pretty either way" I complimented. Elfin smiled at me to which I smiled back at her. "So how long can you stay like that?" I asked her. "Only for an hour but I can change back anytime that I want within that hour," she said. After about 15 minutes of forcefully trying to eat and Pichu disgustingly eating, we were finally done. "Hey copy boy, can you take me back to the school now?" I asked him. "Yeah sure I guess," he said. Lumagrowl had fallen asleep, so I didn't really move much. We had left the mall and were on the way back to the school now. It was a peaceful walk until I heard rustling coming from an alleyway.

"What's the matter?" Pichu asked. "I heard something from that alley. It's still moving around but in a cage" I told him. Pichu hopped off my shoulder, "I'll go check it out" Pichu said. Before I could say anything, he ran off into the alley. He didn't come back for a few minutes. "Musa, I think you want to come check this out," Pichu said. "Could you push me in Monoma?" I asked him. "Yeah whatever," he said. When we went in, there was this dumpster but a really small cage there. There was a small creature that had a small tuft of hair sticks up from the top of its head, and it has two white, bow-shaped feelers on each side of its purple head, and a third bow-shaped feeler on its neck. These ribbon-like feelers on it's head and around its neck. It has two large blue eyes with three eyelashes on each and small red lips. Its torso is black with a white zigzagging line running horizontally through the middle. Its arms and legs are short and stubby with no visible digits. "She said that she's been here for a couple of days. Also, she said her name is Gothita" Pichu informed me.

I pulled out my flute and played it for a bit. The purple quaver notes came and wrapped around the cage. The cage broke in an instant after that. I picked up the creature. "Well aren't you the cutest thing. Let's get you somewhere safe," I smiled at him. It didn't take long for us to get back to the school and to the nurse's office. "Oh you're finally back," grandma said and faced us when we came in. "Yeah and we found this little one on the way back here. I was wondering if you could check him out for me," I explained to her. "Let me see him," grandma said. I handed Gothita over to her to let her work the magic that she has. Gothita was giggling from the kiss that recovery gave her. "She should be fine after a while but he definitely needs to be cleaned later. Now it's your turn now Musa" she said. "I'm feeling better now, I think that I should be able to go home now," I told her.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, you know that of all people," she said. She came over and kissed my cheek again. I was now drained of energy now and tired. "Am I able to go home now?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah you can go home now," she said. "What about my dad? Is he able to come home too?" I questioned. "Later tonight I'll let him go," recovery girl said. "Can you take me home please?" I asked him. "Come on, hurry up. I want to go home too" Monoma said. Elfin did me the favor of taking Lumagrowl from my lap. "Thank you Monoma," I said. He wheeled me out of the room again and headed to my house. "Thanks for spending the day with me and taking care of me" I smiled up at him. He grunted in response, I took it upon myself to kiss him on the cheek. It was funny at how deep he blushed from it. I laughed quietly and went into the house. I spent the night awake again, staring at the stars through the window. Gothita and Pichu were asleep on my leg. Lumagrowl was resting his head on the other. Murkow and Elfin were asleep on my dresser. This is how my night went.

"I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are"


	13. Chapter 12

Today was the day that I would be finally going back to school. I didn't really need any support since I was able to walk but there were buries left behind on my legs now. I wrapped them up and did my normal routine in the morning. I noticed that Gothita wasn't there when I woke up. I guess she snuck out before I did. When I got dressed, I wore a pink tank top underneath a short denim blue cape which has two pink ribbons to my belt secured by the cape's blue bow. I also had a little purple bow below the collar. The belt was black with a big purple bow on it. I wore some blue denim shorts to match the cape. I also had a pink choker glove on my right hand. Half of my hair was tied up in a bun while the rest was let loose to reach below the knees. I had a fringe dangling. Now the final thing that I had on was some long pink boots that stop below my knees.

"Are you ready to go Musa?" Pichu asked. "Yeah I'm ready, let's get going" I said as I got my bag. Today, I had on makeup because the dark circles under my eyes were starting to show and they weren't the best. Anyway, I wasn't feeling hungry this morning, so I skipped out on that. I found out that my dad was completely wrapped up in bandages. So I was mostly helping him out with eating since arms were in cocoons. I was fine with it because I was already doing that a majority of my life anyway. "Dad, are you ready to go?" I called out. I heard him grunt from his room. I sighed before opening the door to his room. He was just sitting there looking tired as ever. "Come on, if we don't start heading out now, we're going to be late for homeroom," I told him. "You can go ahead if you want to," dad said. "Aren't you supposed to be setting an example for me as a parent? You don't want me to be late for class everyday, so why do you want to do it instead? That's not good. Now come on, the faster that we get going, the faster that you can go back to sleep" I told him.

I couldn't really tell if he was looking at me until he got up and faced me. "I guess we better get going right?" dad asked. "Yeah, let's go," I said. Pichu was on my shoulder while the other two were floating around me. When I got to school, I was getting stares and I was hearing whispers from students. "Aren't they supposed to be in class by now?" Lumagrowl asked. "I guess but I really don't care what they want to do in their time here" I said. I kept walking beside my dad. We got to the classroom in a few minutes. "Hey Tsuyu, who do you think is going to teach today?" Mina asked. "No idea, Mr Aizawa is still in the hospital recovering from his injuries," Tsuyu said. "Morning class" dad said as he opened the door and went in. "Mr Aizawa, what are you doing here?" the class asked when they saw him. I followed behind him and went to my seat in the back. "Woah what a pro" Denki said. "Mr Aizawa, I'm glad you're okay" Iida shouted. "You call that okay?" Uraraka asked.

"My wellbeing is irrelevant. What's more important is that your fight isn't over yet" dad said. The others were shocked by this. "The U.A sports festival is about to start" dad said. The room fills with excitement, I was immediately annoyed by this. "Is it really such a good idea to hold the sports festival so soon right after the villains snuck inside?" Jirou asked him. "They could attack once we're all inside," Ojiro added. "Apparently the administration thinks that this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled and our school is safer than ever. Plus their beefing up security compared to last year. This event is a huge opportunity for all students at U.A, it's not something that we can cancel because of a few villains" dad explained. "I'm sorry but why not. It's just a sports festival" Mineta spoked. He was basically shaking in his seat. I found it funny that he would be this scared. "Our sports festival is one of the most watched events in the entire world. In the past, everyone was obsessed with the Olympics but then quirks started appearing. Now the olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and in viewership. For anyone that cares about competition, there's one tournament that matters" dad said.

"This is where you get scouted," Momo added. "Sure, unless you're dead" Mineta said. "She's right, after graduating a lot of people join pro agencies as a side kick" Denki said. "Yeah but that's as far as some people go. They miss their chance to go indie and stay eternal sidekicks. Actually I think that's where you're heading, pretty dumb actually" Jiro explained. "It's true that joining a famous hero agency will garnish you with experience and popularity. That's why the festival matters. If you want to go pro one day then this event can open a path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, no aspiring hero can't afford to miss this event. That means you better not slack off on your training. Class is dismissed" dad said going into detail before leaving.

Class ended after that and we had a few minutes to spare and everyone was talking. They were already comfortable enough with every other for that. I was still in my seat, I was wearing the bracelet that Monoma had gotten me. It was nice that he got me it but I never got a real answer as to why he got it for me. Anyway, Mina and Tsuyu came over to me. "Hey, is everything okay? We heard what happened to you" Mina said. "Oh, I'm fine now. Thanks for the worry I guess" I told them. They smiled gently before going back to what they were doing. I went back to being lost in thought. "What's the matter Musa?" Elfin asked.

"It's nothing really, just over thinking things" I told her. Then the bell rang indicating that it was lunch time. "Let's get going guys, it's lunchtime" I said before getting up. I went to the lunchroom, I assumed that the others were following behind.

It was the end of the day and I wanted to go home but I guess I had to wait since there was a crowd in front of the door. "Why the heck are all of you here?" Uraraka asked them. "Do you students have any sort of business with our class?" Iida asked. "Why are you blocking our doorway? I won't let you hold us hostage" Mineta shouted. "They're here scooting out the competition idiot. We're the class that survived a real villain attack. They want to see us with their own eyes" Bakugo said. He was on his way out of the class already. "At least you now know what a future pro looks like, now move it extras" Bakugo said. "You can't walk around calling people extras just because you don't know who they are" Iida shouted at him.

"So this is class 1a. I heard you guys were impressive but you just sound like ass. Is everyone in the hero course delusional or just you?" a purple headed boy said. I got up and went over to where Iida was with Pichu on my shoulder. I could sense the panic in the air from them. "I would like to think that only one of them is actually" Pichu said. That boy glanced over at me then at Pichu. "How sad to come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs. I wanted to be in the hero course but like many others here was forced to choose a different track such as life. I didn't cut it the first time around. I have another chance. If any of us do well in the sports festival, the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course and they have to transfer people out to make room" he said as he scanned over our class. I knew where he was coming from, most of them shouldn't really be in here but ended up here anyway.

"Scooting the competition, maybe some of my peers are but I'm here to let you know that if you don't bring your very best, I'll steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war" he continued. The panic from these three were high, especially from Izuku. "Hey you, I'm from class 1 b next door to you! We heard you fought some villains and I came to see if that was true! But you're just a bunch of brats who think you're better than us!" a silver haired boy yelled. "Well that's just peachy," Pichu said. Murkrow had come over with my bag, the others were in it. I took this opportunity to just leave the classroom and pushed passed the crowd. Most of them just stared at me but I didn't care, I just wanted to go home.

"I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are"


	14. Chapter 13

"Hey, I was wondering if we could train together considering you went up against villains" I heard someone say. I turned to find that a blonde girl had come up to me. Her hair reached up her waist. The thing that stood out the most about her was crescents that she had. She had them on her neck, shoulders and the palms of her hands. She also had golden brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and a dark ring around her neck. "And who are you? I've never seen you before" I said. "Oh, I'm Stella Solaria, I'm in the same general studies class as Shinso is" Stella said. "Who's Shinso?" I asked her.

"Oh, he was the one that declared war on your class not too long ago," Stella said. "So why would you want to train with someone that isn't in your own class?" Pichu asked. "I just wanted to try something different, so are you willing to train with me?" Stella asked. "Yeah, just make sure that you're able to keep up," I told her. "Oh cool, can I get your number then?" Stella asked. After we exchanged numbers, we parted ways and went home. I sent her my address and what time that she should be here.

The next day

It was around noon time when I heard a knock at the front door. "Oh look, she finally made it here" Murkrow said. "I guess she did, let's go meet her" I said. I got up and went to answer the door. Stella was there with a duffel bag. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded at me and smiled. "Where are we going?" Stella said. "To this training ground that I know of. It's not too far here actually. I have to go tell my dad that I'm leaving. could you watch them for me" I told her. "Yeah sure" she said. Murkrow and the others waited with her while I went back in and told my dad that I was leaving. I grabbed my bag and went back to the door. "Alright, let's go," I said. She nodded while stepping back for me to close the door. We started walking in the direction that I wanted to go. "Hey Musa, she has some buddies with her in that bag," Pichu said as he got on to my shoulder.

"What buddies is he talking about?" I asked Stella. "Oh well you see, I saw that you had them and I thought that I could mine over to visit yours. Also my mom begged me to bring them along since she didn't want them to wreck the house while she went to work," Stella explained as she opened the bag. Two heads popped out of it. There was a small, white squirrel with a faint bluish tint and a light blue stripe starting from it's forehead and going all the way down to the tip of the tail. A large white tooth grows out of its mouth. It has deep gray eyes and a yellow circle on each cheek. Its tail seemed like it was almost twice as big as its body, with three spikes at the top of the curl. Though its arms and legs are very short. The other one seemed like a flying squirrel rodent.

It has black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. Its ears, positioned at the top of its head, are rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears. It had three-fingered arms that seemed to be connected to yellow winglike flaps. Its black tail was in a jagged shape. It had a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. "This is Emola and Pachirisu," Stella said. We got to the training grounds shortly afterwards. "Here we are, this is where we're going to be training for today" I told her. "But we're in the woods though" she pointed out. "Exactly, we won't be disturb for a while if we're out here" I told her when I put my bag down on the logs nearby.

"You two know my hearing range right? Make sure that you stay within it please. Take these two with you" I told Murkrow and Pichu. They nodded and went off somewhere. The others followed closed behind those two. "So what's your quirk?" I asked her. "Solar/Lunar and crystal, what about you?" Stella asked back. "Music and summoning, tell me about your first quirk" I said. "Well that quirk is really based on the light from the sun and the moon. I got that from my mom's side of the family. I usually use the sun part mostly since it's easier for me. Oh, this necklace stores the sun's light for the night time because I become really weak without sunlight. This ring is also a thing that I could since it turned into a scepter. It's for moonlight related things, so that's a thing" she explained. "What about attacks? What can you do with that?" I asked her.

"Um, sometimes when I make balls of solar heat, it has the ability to burn things. This one time, I was able to glow in the dark, if that's any help for you. I can create explosions of sunlight that can leave an opponent temporarily blind. I can shape the light into barriers and shields, which can be useful. My mom told me that since I'm able to use lunar energy, I can use the stars to my advantage but never tried it before. A cool thing about this quirk is that I'm able to create rain storms, part the clouds, and even manipulate cosmic weather such as solar winds, storms, and flares that are able to help plants grow, melt ice, and even burn things. I have the ability of generating a rainbow and also manipulating colors" she explained. "What about the other one?" I asked her. "Since I dont really dont use it that often, I can use crystals as weapons but it depending on existing sources around me. I'm able to create crystals with magic circles. I just need practice with it" she said. I just nodded at her.

"When did you get your quirks?" she asked. "4 and 6, what about you?" I asked back. "It was at 4 and 7" Stella said. "Which one did you get first and which one are you better with?" I asked her. "I got my solar quirk first and that's the one I'm better with," she said. "We'll work on the other one then," I told her. "Do you want to get started?" she asked.

"I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are"


	15. Chapter 14

"Yeah, let's get started," I said. We gave each other about a couple of feet in between us.

Third person

There was movement amongst the trees, so Musa took it as an opportunity to teleport to that area. She made herself absolutely quiet and was trying to focus on that. Stella noticed that Musa wasn't going to be coming out. "You can't hide forever, you'll have to come out at some point" Stella spoke. She got up and looked around in the trees. "You have to come find me" Musa's voice echoed among the trees. Musa's body was glowing slightly to make her voice echo like that. Stella's eye color changed once more to a really pale yellow. "Well that's no fun, come on out and play" Stella said. Her hand glowed yellow before forming a medium sized sphere. She tossed it to a random spot, it exploded seconds later.

It was where Musa was sitting in the trees. Musa jumped to a couple different trees without making a sound in the process. "I know that you're up there, there's no point in hiding now" Stella said. "Like I said before, come and find me. Once you do, I'll probably come down, until then find me" Musa made her voice echo again. Stella looked around as she tried to find Musa. It was getting dark where Stella was, so her body started glowing a yellow color as she walked. "You'll have to come out eventually," Stella taunted. "I would rather not do that right now" Musa said. That's when there was a rustle in one in the bushes before a purple slime ball came out of it. It had two small black eyes and a curvy mouth.

It noticed Stella and started glowing and changed into a different creature. This form was a light blue penguin. It had a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down it's back and around it's neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on it's chest and a small, light - blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flippers - like arms and yellow feet with three toes each. This penguin shot bubbles at her before running off somewhere. Stella lost focus when she fell, she stopped glowing. Musa jumped down and walked over to her. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Not really sure, I don't even know what happened" Stella said when sitting back up. "We'll figure that out later," she said.

Musa's pov

I helped her up off the ground. She dusted herself off and looked down at me. "Hey can we continue to train together until the sports festival?" Stella asked. We started heading back to the training area. "Yeah, sure. So you want to get to know each other better?" I asked back when I grabbed my water bottle. "So what do you want to know?" Stella said, sitting on the log. "So where are you from?" I asked. "Tokyo Japan, what about you?" she said. "Not really sure where I was born but I'm going to say somewhere in Japan, what middle school did you go to before U.A?" I asked again. "Aldrea," she answered. "Really? I went there too. How come I never saw you there?" I asked her.

I never would have thought that another person from my school would have gotten accepted into U.A. "Maybe we just never had the same class and just never interacted," she said. I nodded, "So is there anything you are allergic to?" I asked her. "Milk, seafood and tree nuts. So what about you? What are you allergic to?" Stella asked back. "Pollen" I told her. "What are your favorite things to do?" she asked. Before I could respond back to her, I heard someone starting to cry in the distance. I could see Murkrow flying back over to me and landed on the log. "Hey Musa, we kinda have a problem," Murkrow said. "Who was the one that got hurt?" I asked him. "Pichu and one of the squirrels that she brought" Murkrow said as he pointed a wing at Stella. "Where are they?" I asked him. "Follow me, I'll take you to them," Murkrow said. He started flying back to where he came from.

I grabbed my bag and quickly followed him. I could tell that Stella was following behind me judging by her fast footsteps. Pichu was on the ground and was slightly bleeding. Pachirisu on the other hand, had a deep cut in her side. "So how did this happen?" I asked him. "Pichu was being stupid and was climbing the tree before falling from it. That white one, I'm not sure about what happened to her" Murkrow said. "Help me Musa. I'm in so much pain" Pichu whined. Stella moved over to him, her hand was glowing pale yellow and started healing him. "Are you able to heal people?" I asked her. "Yeah, it's a part of one of my quirks," she said. Pichu was healed and wasn't complaining anymore. He came over to me and hopped onto my shoulder. "You know, I don't feel tired from her healing," Pichu said.

"Oh really now?" I asked him as I sat on the tree stomp. Stella had gone to Pachirisu to heal her. "So how long have you been able to heal people?" I asked her. "Ever since I found out that I was able too, which I was 9 years old when I found out" she said. "So, how did you get these two?" I asked again. Emolga had come over and sat on my lap. "Oh, Pachirisu was a gift from my dad before he passed away a couple of years ago," Stella said. "Oh what happened to him?" I asked her. "He doesn't really mean anything to me or my mom anymore. He was abusive towards us for a couple of years, most of their arguments were because I didn't get my quirk when my 4th birthday came along. So as an apology for it, he thought that it would be a good idea to give me her. I honestly forgot how he even passed away" she said.

"Sorry that I asked" I apologized. "Oh no, it's fine, he's also the reason behind the ring around my neck actually. So, the main reason why I kept her was because my dad gave her to me, she wasn't in the best state. I think that's when my healing kicked in" she explained. Pachirisu had fallen asleep in Stella's bag. "What about her?" I asked while petting Emolga. I knew that she had fallen asleep on my lap. "Oh Emolga? Um, I think that I found her 2 years later in the woods. I remember finding her trapped in this net that was hanging from a tree. After I got her down and healed her, she never left my side after that" she said. It was silent for a while.

"Musa, it's getting late. We should start heading home now" Lumagrowl pointed out. "Hey, wanna meet here tomorrow?" Stella asked. "Yeah sure, that sounds good. Lumagrowl, Murkrow, walk her home for me please?" I asked both of them. They nodded and waited for us to finish packing up. "We'll see you guys tomorrow," I told her before leaving. Two weeks went by after that with us meeting up and training together. Our buddies got to know each other and became friends. Me and Stella had gotten to know each other better and even became friend.

"I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are"


	16. Chapter 15

It was the morning of the festival and I didn't feel like I was ready for today. "Are you feeling okay?" Lumagrowl asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like I'm not ready for today" I said. "What are you talking about? You should be more than ready for today after all that training you did" Pichu pointed out. "Pichu, I know that. I just feel overwhelmed that I'm actually participating this year" I told him. "I thought that you were over that by now" Pichu said. "You know that I hate being watched and having a whole stadium to do that, I think I'm going to break down just thinking about it" I said. I started getting after that.

Dad had let me take my gym uniform because I wasn't going to change over at the school. I put my hair up into buns with these metal spikes. They were a birthday gift from aunt Kayama. I didn't know what I could use them for yet. "Are you guys ready to go?" I asked them. They nodded at me. "Let's go then" I said. I had written a note before leaving since dad would still be at home for now.

*At school*

"Aw man, I was totally hoping I could wear my costume" Mina complained. "At least everyone will be in uniform. That'll keep things fair right?" Ojiro asked. I was sitting at one of the tables with Tsuyu and Uraraka. "You're going to be with my dad and Mic while I'm out there" I told him. "But why, I want to come with you" Pichu whined. "You know that you can't," I said. He huffed as he sat on the table as Iida came into the room. "Everyone! Get your game faces on! We're entering the arena soon!" Iida said. "Midoriya" Todoroki said as he approached him. "Hey Todoroki, what's up?" Midoriya asked. The room went quiet and watched them. I don't know why it wasn't their business but was I going to complain? I guess I wasn't. "From an objective standpoint, I think it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you," Todoroki told him. "Yeah" Midoriya agreed.

"However, you've got all might in your corner helping you out. I'm not here to pry on what's going on between you two but know that I will bet you" Todoroki continued. I tuned out the rest of the conversation after that because I really didn't care about it. After awhile it was time for us to go out. Now with my hearing, I was able to hear the uncle Mic getting the crowd hyped up. I for one wasn't for it but I also didn't want to silence him out. It was a good thing that I was able to use my headphones. I had to fill out a form for me to get them in. I'd eventually use them if I was getting annoyed. I had sent the others up to him and my dad a while ago, so they weren't with me while me and the class were walking out. "Welcome back to the UA's sport's festival! Where up incoming heroes leave everything on the field as they fight for the chance to achieve worldwide fame and popularity. This first group are no strangers to the spotlight. You know them for withstanding a villain attack, the dazzling students light up your tv's with solid gold skills, the hero course of class 1 a" Present Mic yelled.

We walked out and to the center of the arena. "I didn't know that there would be so many people," Midoriya said. "I hope that we are able to give our best performances although all these eyes are watching us. I suppose it's just another aspect of being a hero, we have to learn to get used to it" Iida said. I wasn't hearing anything with the headphones because my sensitive hearing wasn't up for it. After all the classes were in the red square and that uncle Yamada wasn't yelling, my headphones were off. "Now for the introductory speech" Midnight said. There was a lot of chatter going around the students. I wonder if they could ever shut up sometimes. "Silence everyone and for the student pledge we have Katsuki Bakugo" Midnight yelled. Bakugo went up and stood there. He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. "I just want to say, I'm going to win," Bakugo said. Then the outburst of everyone's complaining. "Why would you be so disrespectful! You're representing us all!" Iida yelled at him while he walked off.

"Not my fault that the rest of you are just stepping stones to my victory" Bakugo said. "Without further ado, it's time for us to get started. The first game is what you call a qualifier, this is where I start feeling the pain. The first faith game of the festival. What could it be?" Midnight asked. A screen had popped up to show that we were doing an obstacle course. "Tada" Midnight cheers. "So it's going to be an obstacle course?" Midoriya asked. "All 11 classes will participate in the treacherous contest. The track is 4 kilometers around the side of the stadium. I don't restrain anyone at least in this game, as long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires. Now then, take your places contestants" Midnight explained. We went over to the gate and waited for the buzzer. "Begin" Midnight yelled as the buzzer went off. Everyone started running, I was a little behind but I didn't mind that. I would have been crowded in that space but then a brilliant idea popped in my mind. My body glowed a slight purple before I was able to travel towards the other side of the tunnel. Now, I saw that Todoroki was over here too. Now I was able to start running until Todoroki started freezing the ground.

I was smart enough to not get caught in it and used focused sound waves through my feet. I just skated across the ice as Todoroki kept making it. It didn't take long for some of the others to get across the ice and some caught up. Me and Shoto were faced with robots. All I could hear was them complaining about the robots like they can't just defeat them again. "So this is what the other students faced in the entrance exam," Todoroki muttered. "Yeah we did, now you have to also" I said. I pulled out my flute and played it quickly as the robots were coming towards us. The quaver notes came out and wrapped around the bots and held them in place. I took this opportunity to run past them. "Hey look, she stopped the robots for us!" Someone yelled. "What an idiot" I said as I kept running. I made the notes shatter when I got far enough. "That's Todoroki from class 1 A pulling ahead with an early lead with a devastating display. Amazing! They're one's we should watch! It almost seems unfair! Thoughts" Mic yells. I turned slightly to find that Todoroki was close behind.

"His attacks were both offensive and defensive," dad said. "No wonder he got in through recommendations! He never fought those robo infernos before but they didn't stand a chance against his chart topping moves!" Mic yells again. It was only me and Todoroki for now. It was kinda hard to concentrate with Uncle Mic's commentary but it was doable for now. "Musa" Todoroki said. He was next to me at this point. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked him. "If we do battle each other, don't hold back," he said. "Is this one of your declarations of war?" I asked. "I guess you can say that," he said. "Then fine, I guess I won't as long as you don't," I told him. All he did was nod at me as we approached the second obstacle.I was able to get through most of it with my quirk and balance. Todoroki was just a bit faster than I was since he was using his ice. I would have used more but I didn't really want to get into that part of me again.

At this point in the race, I wore my headphones the rest of the way. I was just going to listen to music since it was better than screaming right now. After a few minutes of running, me and Todoroki came up to the bomb section of the test. I thought a moment on what to do before giving off a couple of purple like sound waves, so I now knew where every bomb was sitting. Then I summoned one of my spirits, his name was Swinub. He was covered in striped, brown hair. This hair was shaggy that covered his legs, it made it seem like he didn't have legs. Oh, his eyes looked like they were closed and he had this cute pig - like nose. "What do you think that you're doing?" Todoroki asked me when Swiunb started freezing the ground. I ended up taking my headphones off since they died on me again. I made them disappear before I started skating across the ice. Since I didn't want the others to follow me on the ice, I made it shatter as I slid passed.

"I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are"


	17. chapter 16

"Let's just say I now know where to step and when. See you are the other side" I yelled back at him. I had a feeling that he started moving across the land field while the others finally made it. "Not only is Musa able to produce sound from her body, she's also able to produce a wave of purple sound to track either people or inanimate objects' location. Musa can change the sound frequency if your range of hearing is quite far actually!" Present Mic yelled. We did as some of the others started coming. Some were stupid enough to step on the mines. I could hear Bakugo starting to blast his way towards me. I just listened as he blasted closer towards me. That was until I saw a bright pink light behind me. I halted to see what happened. "What with that huge exploration in the back! That's way more powerful than it should have been!" uncle Yamada yelled. Then, I could see Deku flying past the rest of us. I shook off the shock and started using my sound quirk and started to slide on the ice again. Bakugo and Todoroki started to do the same.

I had to admit, it was a pretty smart idea but how long will it last for him. My question was answered when he started to slowly land. Since the other two were now further ahead of me, they had to suffer when Midoriya flipped over and slammed the metal piece on the ground and got blasted forward. They had to dodge that while I landed on the ground and started running again. "With a stunning move, Midoriya has blasted past his classmates from 1 a. I don't believe it, he's cleared that minefield in an instant. Eraser head, your students are amazing, what the heck are you teaching them?" Mic asked. "This has nothing to do with me, each of them are powered by their own drive to succeed" dad told him. I continued pushing forward after that with the rest of the energy that I had left. The four of us made it back to the arena. I ended up making fourth place. Midoriya got first of course and was crying. I let Swiub go after this after giving him a bit of praise. I sat on the ground, completely out of breath.

"Contestants are pouring in one after the other. Let's hear some applause for all our contenders as we prepare the results," Mic said. This only lasted for a few minutes and for my aunt to get back onto the stage. I got back up and went into the front, I was short and can't really from the back. "The first game for the first years is finally over, what a game it was. Now let's take a quick look at the stats shall we" Midnight said as a screen came with the results. "Only the top 42 will advance to the second round but don't be too left out if you didn't make the cut. We prepared other opportunities for you to shine. Now the real fun is about to begin, the chance to fully move yourselves into the limelight, give it your best" Midnight explained. The screen changed to show the slot machine again. It spun a couple of times before landing on Cavalry battle. 'Cavalry battle? How are the teams going to work?' I asked myself. "Allow me to explain the participants will form teams of two to four as they see fit. It varies as a regular playground game but there is one difference. Each player will be assigned a point value based on the results of the obstacle course" Midnight said.

So I was worth 205 points, I started thinking of who I should have on my team. "So that means each team will have a different point value based on what students are on it," Ochako said. "Maybe you should shut up and let me explain things to you! Now then point assignments go up by increments of 5 going from the bottom. For example, 42nd place is worth 5 points and 41st is worth 10 points. The point value assigned to the first place contestant is 10 million" Midnight said. Everyone looked over at Midoriya with an evil look in their eyes, he was shaking in his shoes. I would be too but lucky I wasn't going to be on his team. "That's right, it's survival of the fittest where those at the bottom will overthrow the top" Midnight said. There was small chatter among the other students until my aunt started talking again. "First years, these are the rules that you'll abide by. The game itself will last 15 minutes, individual point values will be added together to reach your team total. Everyone will know your turtle thanks to your headband. Swipe as many headbands to raise your team score. Stolen headbands must be one from the neck up. The more you still the harder it is to manage all of them and another thing. Even if your headband gets stolen or your team falls down, you can keep playing until time runs out" Midnight explained.

Everyone around me starts talking. It felt like complete nonsense in what they were saying actually. So I just stopped listening to them after a good minute. "This is going to be rough. You can use your quirks as much as you want but there are still rules. Make a team fall and I'll slap you with a red card, you'll be disqualified. Now you have 15 minutes to build your teams. I recommend you get started" Midnight said. I was immediately hit by someone with blonde hair. I knew who it was since I only knew one blonde with this length of hair other than present Mic. "Stella, get off of me already" I groaned. She eventually let go of me. "Oh sorry, I was just excited," Stella said. "It's fine, just don't do it in the future. Anyway, is there something that you wanted? I have to get a team set up" I told her. "I actually found two people who could be on a team with us," she said. "Who might they be?" I asked her. "Come on, they're over there," Stella said before dragging me off somewhere. she took me over to these two people.

The girl had a light skin tone, teal-blue eyes and magenta-colored hair which is often styled in an asymmetrical bob-cut. The guy was a slim guy of average height with dark tan skin and spiky, upwards - styled maroon hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face and purple slit - pupil eyes. He had a flat nose and prominent canine teeth. "This is Tecna and Erik. Tecna is in one of the support classes while Erik is in general studies d" Stella said. The both of them just looked at me before doing their own thing. "Come on guys, she's here to be on our team. She could actually help us move on to the next round" Stella told them. "We don't even know what her quirk is," Tecna said. "It's summoning and music just so you know, what about you two? I don't know what yours are" I pointed out to her. "Mine is called cyber and his quirk is poison" Tecna said.

"Are you sure that we'll be able to work together?" I asked Stella. "Yeah definitely, you'll be on the top while me and those two will be on the bottom supporting you" Stella explained. "I hope that you're right because we're out of time now," I said. "Oh goody, it's time to get this party started" Midnight spoke. "Hey hey look alive. After 15 minutes to pick teammates and talk strategy, 12 celery teams are prepared to go head to head" Mic told the crowd. "I see some unexpected student combinations," dad pointed out. "Okay all you first years I hope you are happy with your chosen teams" Mic said. "You guys ready for this?" I asked the trio below me. "Definitely" they said. "Let's get this party started. One final countdown before the game started. Three.. two.. one" Mic shouted. "Begin!" Midnight yelled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are"


	18. chapter 17

Everyone started running, from what it looked they were heading out for the big points off the bat. It wasn't a surprise that a majority of the groups were going after Midoriya and his team. That would be fun if everyone else wasn't already doing it. We just decided to go for the smaller groups and just rack up the points from there. "Hey Musa, can those things in your hair do anything?" Tecna asked. "Depends on what you want me to do with them," I said. "Are you able to make them longer to grab the headbands or summon multiple smaller ones?" she asked again. "I think that I'm able too," I told her. I had a feeling of what she wanted me to do, so I pulled out one of the metal spikes out of my here. I had summoned a couple more of the same size that a soft purple glow around them. I let them scatter around and I knew where they were now.

"Stella, do your thing" Tecna said. "Sure thing Tecna," Stella said. Her body started glowing brightly before flashing the bright light, luckily she managed not to blind us in the process. This blinded most of the teams that were nearby. They had stumbled over to the hair pins, which was a good thing for me. "Musa do it now" Tecna demanded. I took this opportunity to trap them in place and to grab the headbands from them. I wrapped them around my neck happily. We only got 4 of them with this plan. "Good job. Now we have to make sure that these aren't taken" Erik said. "Tecna, what do we do now?" I asked her. "I guess we have to be careful of what he's going to do," she said. Seconds the floor was frozen and I knew who could make this. "Tecna make us a shield, Now!" I yelled at her. She covered us with that green box from earlier. Luckily it was quick enough not to be caught in the electricity that Kaminari. "How are we going to get out of this?" Tecna asked. "Don't worry about that, I got this," I said. I summoned this magenta colored tuning fork. I gave it a tap and let the sound waves break the ice underneath the other three. "Hurry up, let's go" I said. They got up and moved from the other groups that were still stuck. I managed to grab two more headbands from two teams that were close by us. By time we made it out, the battle was over.

"Time's up!" Mic yelled. We were nearby where Todoroki and Midoriya teams were. Bakugo ended up falling on the ground. "With that, the second round is finally over" Mic announced. I jumped down and put back my shoes. "Now let's take a look at who the top five teams are. In first place, team Todoroki" Mic announced. "Hey, what was that thing you did earlier?" Teaca asked me. "In second place, team Bakugo" Mic said. "What thing? I did a lot" I looked at her confused. "In third place, team Shinso, when did they come back from the dead?" Mic asked. "With that fork that you made" Tecna said. "Oh you mean this" I summoned it again to show her. "In fourth place is Melody," Mic announced. "Guys we made it to the top five!" Stella shouted at us. "Hey we already have that blonde yelling, we don't need another one" Erik said while rubbing his ears since he was standing next to her.

"But are you really that surprised? We had a good team set up" Tecna spoke up. "Hey now, you don't have to sound rude with it. You should be happy, we get to move on to the next round" I said as I rested my hand on her shoulder. I watched Stella jump around with excitement close by while me, Erik and Tecna stayed close by. "So about this, I figured it out when me and Stella were training together" I told her. "In fifth place team Midoriya These five valued teams will advance on to the final round" Mic said. "Got a name for it yet?" Stella asked. "Now let's take an hour lunch break before we start the afternoon festivities, see you soon" Mic said. "Not really, I haven't really thought" I told her. "How about you call it 'Diapason' it's a cool name for a tuning fork. It's a new move that you can use in the future" Stella suggested.

"Good idea Stella, let's go get lunch while still can?" I suggested. They nodded and we started following everyone else. "So what does this make us?" Erik asked. "We could always be friends if we got to know each other better," Stella suggested. "That could be a possibility, maybe we could at some point," Tecna said. "Hey Stella, did you bring them with you?" I asked her. "Oh yeah, definitely. They were just as excited as I was myself" she said. "Who are you talking about if you don't mind me asking?" Tecna asked. "Well it's kinda hard to explain to you but I guess you can know about it" Stella said. Just then, there was a shadow covering me. When I looked up, I honestly didn't know what it was. "Oh look, she finally found me" Tecna spoke.

She was covering her eyes when looking up. "What is that though?" Stella asked. "She's my moth, she probably missed me" Tecna stated. When the moth came down and landed on Tecna's shoulder, I got a better look. She had a purple egg-shaped body with a jagged fringe on her rear. Her tattered, green wings were wide and flat, forming a disc-shape around her body. She has red markings in the form of rings and streaks, a darker green line around the edges This moth had two pairs of red, stubby legs and yellow, stylized compound eyes. There is a pair of fuzzy, yellow antennae on top of its head. "What's her name?" I asked her. "Her name is Dustox," Tecna said. "What's that on her back?" Stella asked. "What are you talking about, there's noth- wait nevermind" Tecna said. She took off this small yellow thing from her back.

"Were you talking about this? You have nothing to worry about. He's not going to harm you unless you bother him" Tecna explained as she held it out to Stella. He was a small spider with four legs and had four bright blue eyes. There were two black pupils on the front pair of eyes. "What do you mean he's not going to harm me? It can do anything" Stella's voice was shaking. She's probably scared of spiders judging by her reactions. Stella moved away from Tecna and to the other side of me. "He belongs to me and I'm telling you that he won't hurt you. Musa, can you take it for me please?" Tecna asked. "Yeah sure, hand him over" I told her. She held her hand towards me, I did the same and watched as the spider crawled into my hand. I could immediately feel his eyes on me.

"Tecna, why is he staring at me like I did something wrong?" I asked her. She didn't respond back to me as she was talking to Stella and walking away. Erik on the other hand was farther ahead than the rest of us. "You better catch up to them or you'll get left behind" the spider said. "So you're able to talk too?" I asked him. "Oh yeah, I'm able to. Unfortunately Dustox can't talk, well not in your language that is" he said. I started walking to catch up with the others. "So what's your name?" I asked him. "I go by Joltik and I'm guessing that just using them as your way to get farther in the competition?" he asked. "Now, I don't use people in general but I could see why you would think that but I wouldn't use any of them" I explained to him.

He didn't say anything as he crawled up my arm and rested on my shoulder. We got to the cafeteria after a few minutes. "Oh you two finally made it," Tecna said when she saw me. "I guess we did and it looks like you finally calmed Stella down while I was gone" I brought up. I could feel Joltik move on me and Tecna took him off of me. "Yeah, I just told her to get over it and then she stopped talking to me. She went off somewhere but I don't know where" she explained. I noticed that her moth was gone. "Where did Dustox go?" I asked her. "Didn't you see her fly off earlier? I sent her off to go find my mom and told her to stay with her. I gave her something to eat before she left" She stated.

I looked around to see where Stella had gone and spotted her in the corner. "Come on, let's get on line, we only have like 45 minutes and this line isn't getting any shorter" I told her.

*Mini Time skip*

"I think I found Stella, I think that you should apologize to her" I told Tecna. I grabbed her arm and pulled to where I last saw Stella, luckily she was still sitting there. "Hey Stella," I said. I placed my tray on the table, Erik did the same. "Hey Musa, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Well for one reason, there isn't anywhere else that I could sit so now I'm here. Also I brought Tecna over to have her tell you something" I told her. I took a seat next to her. "There's nothing really to talk about," she said. "There's something to talk about, you're clearly upset about it" Erik pointed out. "Well yeah, of course I would still be upset about it. Getting over a fear like this one isn't that easy. Just telling someone to get over it would make you feel some type of way" Stella explained.

Erik and Tecna finally sat down with us, I watched as Joltik crawled off of Tecna and came over to us. "You can trust Tecna when she says that I wont hurt you" Joltik told her. I could see that Stella was shaking in her seat slightly. I got distracted after that when I saw a dark blue figure flying over. I knew exactly who it was when I saw a small chubby rodent that had yellow fur. "How many times do I have to tell you not to fly inside of buildings?" I asked him when he landed on the table. "Not sure but we're here" Murkrow said. "So why are you guys even here?" I asked them. "Well, your dad said that we should come find you since he already had to deal with your uncle. So now that your favorites are here, are we able to eat anything?" Pichu said.

He hopped off of Murkrow's back but Lumagrowl and Elfin were nowhere in sight. "So where did the other two go?" I asked him. "We don't know where they went but they did say to go off without them. So now we're here" Pichu explained. "So you didn't take the time to go find them?" I started poking at him. "We did go looking for them but we ended up not finding them, so we came to find you instead," Murkrow explained. "Are you just saying that as an excuse because Pichu was bothering you about being hungry?" I asked him. "Well that and the fact that I have the two of them on my back, that brings a lot of stress to my back" Murkrow said. "It's because you're getting old" Pichu jokes. "Hey, stop it. Leave him alone" I told him. I stopped poking Pichu and just let him eat the food that I had. It was quiet between all of us for a while. "Musa, I have a question for you," Erik finally spoke up.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
"I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are"


	19. 18

There wasn't much of conversion after that and I was fine with that because I wasn't to just think for the time being.

*After lunch break*

We separated after this, I went to go change while I didnt know where the others had gone. Mic starts hyping the crowd again for the final event of the day. The fact that Kaminari and Mineta were able to get me and the other girls into cheerleading outfits wasn't really a shocker for me yet here I am. I was outside with the other girls at this point. I felt embarrassed not only because of what I was wearing but because my bandages were showing. "Looks like class 1 - A is going full on fan service" Mic seemed confused about this. "What! You tricked us! You're going to regret this!" Momo shouted. "Are you really surprised that they did this? Especially coming from Mineta?" I asked her.

I glanced over her as I crossed my arms. "You're in the same position that I'm in, so you have no room to talk" Momo snapped back at me. "Look, I knew about it, I was just that it was funny to see how far it would go. You clearly don't know how to read between the lines. Now since I'm wrapped in these bandages, I'm fine for not being revealing as you are. Unfortunately they aren't doing much to keep me warm" I remarked truthfully. Uncle Mic went on to explain what was going to happen. I really didn't feel like listening to his yelling, it takes a toll on someone's hearing. I'm surprised that he hasn't lost his hearing yet. Anyway, me and the other students started heading towards where Midnight was on the stage. "Come closer and draw lots to see who you're up against. Then enjoy the pleasure of the recognitional games before we start.

The 16 finalists have the option of participating in those activities or sitting out to prepare for battle. I'm sure you all want to conserve your energy and samania. I'll start with the first place winners" Midnight explains before coming down from the stage. "Um excuse me, sorry but I'm dropping out" Ojiro said. Some were shocked that he would be giving up right now. I guess they weren't paying attention to their surroundings while playing the game. Ojiro wasn't acting normal like he usually was, I guess his classmates never caught on to that. I only knew one person that was on his team but didn't know his name. I couldn't see him because of my height, so I had to make sure to find him later.

"Nirengeki Shoda, from class 1 - b, I think I should withdraw for the same exact reason. Regardless of how strong I am, this isn't how I wanted to get here, it would go against the values of the festival without earning my spot," another boy said as he stepped up to the stage. It looks like he was another one that got caught in whatever Ojiro had happened to him. "These two were wondering if they were able to switch out with someone else?" Erik spoke up. He processes to push Tecna and Stella to the front of the crowd. It took a good minute before she was able to make her final decision on the matter.

"This sort of talk is incredibly naive my boys, that turns me on. You four are withdrawn" she said. I glanced over at them only to have them smiling back at me. I was going to have to talk to them later about it. She finally picked out the other two contestants to join the rest of us in the final matches. For the time being, a few of us were having some fun with the much smaller events of the festival while others had our minds set out on what we were going to do. I went to the locker room to get changed back into my gym uniform before going to the commentor's booth. "Look at who finally decided to join us," Pichu said when I got over to the window.

"Do you want to get thrown out of the room?" I threatened him. "What if I do?" Pichu asked. I picked him up by the ear. "Don't test my patience right now" I growled slightly at him. I placed him back on the table and sat on the small chair that was left in the corner. Uncle Mic hyping up the crowd when it was time for us to get started. The firsts ones up were Midoriya and that Shinso guy. Since I already knew how Miyodora's quirk was going to work, I just was watching how Shinso's quirk worked instead. He seemed to be just talking to Midoriya right now, I didn't pay attention to what he was saying but what he was trying to get out of it overall. Whatever he said must have provoked Miyodora to make him start running towards him. Then before he could fully go anywhere, he suddenly stopped.

His eyes had turned white from what I noticed. I didn't know much about Shinso, I liked getting to know people rather than just reading what they like from a paper. I watched as Miyodora turned around and started walking towards the out of bounds line. 'Interesting, what a quirk to have' I thought. Midoriya seemed to break out of whatever trance that he was in. There was a strong wind that was released from where he was. It looked like he broke his fingers in the process. Shiso started taunting him again, to which Miyodora started running towards him again. His running was kinda off putting because he had a slightly limp. Midoriya started pushing him and got punched by Shinso but kept on pushing him.

It looked like Shinso punched his fingers before now it looked like Midoriya and was getting pushed out now. That only lasted for a couple of seconds until Midoriya managed to flip Shinso out of the line. "Shinso is out of bounds, Midoriya advances to the next match" Midnight announced. The crowd cheers for this. 'One round down, a couple more to go' I thought. "Yours better not end up looking like that, all dried up and boring" Pichu looked up at me. "That's isn't up to you to decide Pichu," I told him. "I'm going to go down there dad, I'll see you later" He grunted in response as I got Pichu. I got there in about 2 minutes and sat in the back. It was a good 5 minutes after that before it was Shoto and Sero's turn to go. "Enough standing around, now welcome to the ring our next players" Mic said.

The board displays their pics. Sero immediately traps Shoto in tape and tries to throw him out of bounds from that. I could sense that wasn't going to work out very well from him. Let's just say that it did go so well considering that Shoto froze half of the stadium in trapping Sero within it

"I don't care who your family is or how you got this far, I'll always love you for who you are"


	20. 19

Shoto broke free the tape since it was covered in ice. "Don't you think you went overboard?" Sero asked him. Half of Midnight's side ended up being covered in ice. "Tell the truth Sero, can you move at all?" she asked him. Her voice was very shaky when saying this. "Are you kidding? Obviously not, my body is freezing" Sero said. "Sero has been immortalized, Todoroki advances to the second round" Midnight announced. The audience started yelling "nice try" at Sero. It was kinda to hear, having to lose like that on tv. Todoroki went over and started to defrost Sero from the ice. He looked disappointed while doing this. It took awhile to get rid of the ice but when we were done, it was back to the finals. Now it was Kaminari and the vine girls turn. I still didn't know her name but does that really matter right now. In all honesty, it looked like she had an advantage in this fight. She gave a small speech on why she wasn't an 'assassin' to which present Mic apologized for. Kamari released a lot of his electricity at once without thinking. The girl turned around and blocked it with the vines that came out of the ground. Then more came up and wrapped around Kaminari and had him out of bounds. "He's immobilized! That's all folks. It was all over in an instant" Present Mic yelled. "The winner is Shiozaki. She advises on it!" Midnight announced.

The crowd cheers loudly for her. She started talking, I wasn't listening because I didn't really care. I noticed that Monoma was on the divider for whatever reason. "I guess he was right, that match was over in just two seconds. I wonder if his quirk really has the ability to tell the future. Hey wasn't class 1 - a supposed to be so much better than us" Monoma taunted. Then he stopped talking and fell back. "Sorry about him" Kendo popped up. It was good for a while until Midoriya started muttering while taking notes. I ended up putting him on mute to help everyone out. Then Uraraka started talking to him to interrupt him. Their conversation went on till it was the match. This match was Iida against the girl from support class. Present Mic gave his small speech on who they are. It looked like Iida had some weird looking support gear on. "Where the heck did he get all that weird gear from?" Sato asked. "Hero course students can't use support gear unless they have too. And you didnt fill out any of the proper paperwork for that" Midnight told him. "I didn't know that was the rule, Aoyama got to wear his belt, so I thought that it was fine" Iida responded."He turned in the proper forms," Midnight told him. "I apologize ma'am, it's just that my heart was moved by my opponents sportsmanship. Even though she was from the support course, she wanted this to be an even match as possible since she made this far. To have a fair fight, so she offered to give me the equipment. I respect her integrity, so that's why to honour her I would like to wear this gear" Iida explained to her.

"Such youthful vigor, I'll allow it" Midnight announced. "Really?" uncle Mic asked. "If everyone is in agreement then it's okay, right?" dad seemed confused. I would have been too. "Well if everyone is on the same page, let's begin the fourth match!" uncle Mic yelled. Iida immediately started running towards her while she just stood there. Now, I just love that everything started to fall apart for him the moment that she started talking. It became fairly obvious that Hatsume was using him to show off her gear during this match Now that Pichu and I had some sort of entertainment now, it was best for us to be quiet so that it wouldn't bother the others. Roughly ten minutes later, Hatsume stepped out of bounds since she was done. "Uh, Hatsume stepped out of bounds, so Iida advances to the next round" Midnight announced. "I can't believe I let you trick me!" Iida yelled. "Sorry about that, I needed to use you to make a name for myself" Hatsume admitted. Midoriya started muttering as Uraraka got up and left. She seemed upset or really out of it but I couldn't blame her, she was going up against Bakugo. Now the next match was Mina against Aoyama. "Don't show her any mercy Aoyama. Fight like you're in one of those video games where everyone's get beaten off" Mineta shouted. Midoriya started muttering again. I did wonder how many notes he had on everyone. The match started and Aoyama used his navel laser a couple of times. Mina dodged them and used her acid to skate away. It looked like Aoyama was getting sick from using his quirk.

Mina threw some acid at Aoyama's belt to make him stop using it. Then she slid up to him when he was distracted by his pants. Then she uppercuts him. He ended up fainting from it. "Aoyama fainted, the winner of this match is Ashido" Midnight announced. "I got to see panties but why were they his?" Mineta complained. "Now let's not let this hot streck cool, time to move on to the 6th match" Mic yelled. This one was Momo against Tokoyami. "With offence and defence in one, the dark samurai and his darker shadow from the hero course, Fumikage Tokoyami verses the great creator, She was admitted because of recommendations am I think we can all see why. Also from class 1-a, Momo Yaoyorozu" Mic commented. "How do you think this one ends? Any clue?" Ojiro asked. "Sixth match begin!" Mic interrupted. Tokoyami immediately called upon dark shadow, and he appeared quickly. Momo had created a shield from her arm. Dark shadow had it, which sent her back a bit. She was about to attack but couldn't since dark shadow had hit her twice. It knocked Momo's shield and she made it one seconds later. Momo didn't realise she was out of bounds until it was too late. When she had made a metal pole, she was stopped in place. "Yaoyorozu! You're out!" Midnight yelled. Momo looked down to where she was standing and realized that she lost. "This match goes to Tokoyami," Midnight announced.

"Yikes, another Fast overwhelming Victory. Is it possible that Tokoyami's dark shadow is the greatest quirk ever? I think so" Mic commented. "Tokoyami is way too powerful. I can't believe he forced her out of bounds by focusing his attacks on her shield. He obviously had a strategy worked out" Midoriya said. "Yeah I guess so maybe he didn't want to hurt her. She's probably upset about how that went down. I feel bad for her" Ojiro told him. "Okay let's see who we have for you next" Mic announced. The 7th was with Tetsutetsu and Kirishima, I wasn't sure why they put up against each other. They've basically had the same quirk. I really didn't see the point of this fight at all. Only for two people that had almost the same quirks go up against each other. It just felt like a drawn-out battle and a waste of my time. So I got up and gave pichu to Shoji. I think that their battle only lasted a few minutes and it ended up being a tie. Now that it was finally my turn to show what I was capable of doing. I was up against Hagakure, which didn't seem hard on an opponent to me since she was only invisible. I made my way down to the arena. All I knew was when I got on to the platform, the present Mic started yelling. I had tuned him out at this point so I didn't really care about what he was saying, I was just waiting for him to yell for us to begin. I assumed that he did when Hagakure started running towards. I gave her a good minute to come closer to me. "Date me" Hagakure smiled at me. "That's the best joke that I've heard in awhile but unfortunately I can't. I would but really see where to aim" I told her. I really didn't have a plan on how to fight her but I didn't need her quirk to be invisible. So when she attempted to hit me a couple of times. I kept jumping back away from her when she did.

"You do realize this isn't going to right? Why do you keep going?" I asked her as I kept moving away. She kept trying to hit me. Luckily we were nearby the line, so I finally grabbed Hagakure's arm and twisted it a little. I made sound waves going through her body. She looked a bit funny because of how it seemed. I spun around with her before letting go of her arm. Hagakure's body dropped and landed out of bonds. I won the round and uncle Mic started screaming. I looked up to glanced at him and he immediately stopped talking. "Sorry about that" Mic apologized. Now let's just say, I was hearing everyone's comments and they were annoying.

"That wasn't much of a battle now was it"

"What kind of pro would take her under their wing?"

"How does she expect me to be a hero with that kind of quirk?"

"What's that yellow thing on her shoulder?"

"So what are you going to do for the second round?" Pichu asked. "I'm not sure yet and it depends on who I'm up against" I told him. "You didn't do much in that round Musa" Pichu pointed out. "She didn't give me much to work with Pichu" I said. When I went up to the stairs, Deku was the first one to approach me. "What do you want?" Pichu asked him. "I simply wanted to congratulate Musa in her round. I also wanted to ask her something" Deku said. "What do you want to know?" I asked him. "How were you able to make Hagakure's body move like that?" Deku asked. "Aren't you aware of what my quirks are? I made sound waves travel through her body. I added a bit more pressure than I need to actually but it worked out pretty well" I explained to him. He started muttering and was writing in his book again.


End file.
